The forgotten and the tormented
by 1prominentgirl
Summary: Hinata is starting life at a new school thanks to her cousin Neji, but rooming with a brute and cruel Temari could put all Hinata's hard effort to improve spiraling downwards when she starts to take a liking to her roommates youngest brother Gaara. Will Gaara be able to help her improve, or will he push her into the darkness that surrounds him?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **This is my first story, so I'm sorry if it isn't all that good, haha. There will be more chapters to come so don't worry. I'm usually a very fast writer so they should come up pretty quickly.

_-thoughts-_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter One: A new start.**

It was the first day, the first day in a strange new town.

It wasn't something she was too pleased about, but she was grateful for the suggestion. Her cousin had talked her father into letting her spend some time away from the mansion, which she really needed.

As the young heiress walked through the busy street, the sun reflected and shone beautifully over her black hair highlighting the tinges of blue and indigo that washed through the colour.

She walked slowly, chewing the inside of her lips and keeping her pearly white eyes on the ground. Unlike her family, her eyes had a tinge of lavender and showed her insecurity, making her easy to read.

"Lady Hinata!" a voice from behind her screamed, she recognized it immediately and a small smile tugged at her lips, she turned around slowly and looked for her cousin.

"N-Ne-Neji?" She stuttered, cursing herself for doing so. Hinata had always had a problem with her stuttering, her father had frowned upon her for doing so, and would often shout at her 'Speak up!' and, 'Stuttering makes you weak, I will not tolerate weakness in this household!'

Her father, Hiashi believed that she had no potential to be his successor and often threatened her that if she did not discard her many flaws such as her timid personality, lack in self confidence, stuttering, and kind heart that she would be stripped of her title and it would be handed down to her younger sister, Hanabi. What Hiashi didn't realize was that he was the one who made her so insecure, and timid with his strict and stern personality, he was always pushing her and telling her that she was not good enough to be apart of the Hyuga household.

Neji had always been the kind one to her, and he had talked Hiashi into letting Hinata attend the Boarding School alongside him for the year. Her father thought very highly of his nephew and at times wished that he would be the heir to the Hyuga name, but he was of a lesser branch in the family. Neji knew that Hinata could use the time away from the mansion, and that she may even improve greatly in a new town. Hiashi wasn't very hesitant to the situation –in fact, he told Neji that he was unconcerned about his daughters well being and was hoping for the possibility of her failure so Hanabi could step into her place as the heiress. Hanabi was a lot stronger and much more confident; Hiashi didn't consider Hanabi to be a waste of time unlike Hinata.

Neji had finally caught up to Hinata, a smile on his face as he looked at her. Neji had noticeably long, dark brown hair; it reached the middle of his back and was tied up a few inches from the end, allowing some of his hair at the front to be down and to frame his face. Like the rest of the Hyugas, he has fair skin and the renowned pearly white orbs for eyes depicted with a slight hint of lavender, but not as much as Hinata. He wore a white shirt with loose sleeves with a fastening down the right part of his chest and dark brown mid length shorts. He was considered quite the handsome guy, all the girls wanted him, but Neji was rather solemn, and didn't open up much- Which was a real disappointment, Neji was actually quite optimistic and kind. Whereas Hinata let her hair grow to waist length, with shoulder length strands to frame her porcelain face also. She wore navy blue pants and a dark purple tank top. Hinata was very slender, but had a sizeable bust and a curvaceous frame which she always hid by wearing a loose fitting, long sleeved, cream and lavender coloured zip up jacket, with lavender cuffs. Hinata wasn't ashamed of her figure, she liked it very much but she didn't want to show of her much matured figure, she wanted to be respected and not eyed at like a piece of meat. Hinata had always been self conscious.

"Lady Hinata, I'm glad you're here. Let me help you with your things and I'll show you to your assigned room." Neji said kindly to her as he watched her fiddle her fingers at her chest, a nervous habit of hers.

Hinata nodded and gave a small bow. "Y-Yes, Neji." She managed to mutter. "Bu-but please… d-don't address me a-as 'l-la-lady' Hinata..."

Neji just nodded before picking up some of her bags and began to walk towards the old brick building which stood five feet tall. He understood perfectly that she didn't want to be addressed so formally at school, she wouldn't want people to think of her as a rich snob, and Hinata needed as many friends as she could get, but she wasn't so good socially.

Hinata gave out a soft sigh as she started to follow Neji, feeling so small compared to the building as they made their way towards to daunting brick building with glass double doors.

Hinata, not paying much attention managed to push the door that clearly stated 'pull' and whacked her forehead in the process of doing so, gaining herself much unwanted attention already. Her face heated a crimson red and she looked around herself. '_Good first impression'_ she thought to herself as she placed a hand on her forehead, she heard Neji let out a quiet sigh to himself as he pulled the door open for her.

She followed in after him and kept her head down, eyes on the ground and her fingers in front of her chest, fiddling and pointing her index fingers together as people watched her follow Neji.

Hinata could hear people whispering about her, she had good hearing and magnificent eye sight. The other students she heard scoff, while others whispered "Who's that girl with Neji, is that his girlfriend?"

She heard another girl say "she better not be." in a sharp angered tone followed by what sounded like cracking knuckles.

Hinata gulped hard, but was stopped in her tracks by Neji stopping before they reached the elevator. He held out his hand, wanting something. It only took her a moment to realize that he wanted her schedule to see where she was rooming and then he'd be able to show her where her classes were and introduce her to teachers and his friends.

Hinata pulled a folded piece of paper out from her jacket pocket and passed it to him, watching Neji unfold it, his eyes skimming across the page before he stopped and his eyes widened. "Oh no…" He muttered almost inaudible, but Hinata heard it.

Hinata looked up with curious eyes, wide and frightened. "What?"

Neji turned around to avoid looking at her, and pushed the button to go up, waiting for the elevator to arrive. "You're roommate is Temari." He said coldly as the elevator doors opened.

It was pretty clear to Hinata that he obviously didn't like this girl, Temari.

* * *

**more to come soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **I hope this isn't too rushed, but I do plan to slow it down a bit, I have a few plots up my sleeve. *snicker* I also thought I'd add in some point of views now, and probably throughout the rest.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

-_thoughts-_

* * *

**Chapter two: Starstruck**

* * *

**HINATA POV**

We'd finally reached the 4th floor, my floor.

I was nervous, and I hoped that this 'Temari' wouldn't be as bad as Neji had made her sound.

When the doors opened I felt my breathing hitch up, and become uneven as I tried not to fiddle my fingers. I think Neji could see I was feeling uneasy, because he placed a hand on my shoulder, and I felt almost instantly relaxed. I wasn't alone, and well if I didn't get along with Temari I could always change rooms, right?

We made our way through the long corridors, passing door after door, as well as a few people just laughing or leaning against the wall talking to their friends, they only glanced at me; un phased.

Neji rounded the corner once or twice, but I wasn't really paying much attention, I just followed his shadow on the floor before he stopped. I looked up to see a number printed on the dark mahogany door. 97.

"There are 300 hundred rooms in the building, girls dorms are on the 4th floor, boys are on the 5th, and there are teachers located at the end of the corridors, all the classes are on the 1st to 3rd floor. It's pretty easy to figure out." Neji muttered, holding out his hand once more, "Key?"

My hands moved to my pants and patted the pockets, I'd forgotten which one I'd put the key in, and then I remembered. It was in my bag.

I swung my bag from around my shoulder in front of me and unzipped the front pocket, pulling out my key card I passed it to him. "H-Here." I said, I never usually stuttered around Neji, I was just nervous.

It was a simple grey key card, with my name and room number printed on it in black, thankfully it wasn't like my old schools… we had our picture printed on them, and none of them ever turned out nicely.

Neji slipped the key in and then back out, the door pushed open and he took a step in and looked around, Temari wasn't in the room. Thank god.

I watched as Neji walked in and around the room, he didn't seem too pleased with Temari's taste but just made a 'humph' noise and turned on of the door knobs to a room, locked.

I looked up, "Temari's?" I asked, but I already knew the answer.

Neji just ignored me and walked to the other side of the room and opened up the door, it was just plain, and boring; whites sheets, white pillows and a cream wall. I guess it was like this so everyone could decorate the room themselves, makes it feel homier.

Neji placed my bags down and looked at the clock on the wall. "I have to go." He said, as he made his way out of the room. "If you need me my room is number 17 on the 5th floor. Come around at 4pm, and I'll introduce you to some people."

And with that, Neji left. I had kind of wished that he'd stay and help me with the room, but it'd be too much to ask, he'd done so much for me already. I began to unpack as I glanced at the clock, _11:30am... great, _I had 4 and a half hours before I could go to Neji's room.

It was hard work, long work, setting up my room. It had taken me a good 2 hours to unpack my clothes, and hang up some photos and posters. I had changed the sheets, to some fresh new ones from home, they were lavender, as well as the curtains. I placed some candles and a few stuffed toys on the table and re-organised the furniture, so my bed was under the window, a bed side table next to my left and a desk for my laptop on the right.

I was exhausted, and as soon as I laid down on the soft bed unconsciousness hit me.

I jumped awake, startled as a loud bang shook the room, a slammed door. I sat up quickly and went to investigate; poking my head out from the door frame I saw two people slumped on the couch.

One was a girl, she must be Temari. Her hair was a dirty blonde that was pulled back into 4 pony tails; she wore a short sleeved black dress, with a red belt wrapped around her waist as well as fingerless gloves. She was quite pretty, but she had that tough look about her, like she wasn't one to be messed with. My eyes then travelled to the person sitting besides her, arms folded and an empty look on his face. He had fair skin and messy auburn hair, there was a tattoo, but I couldn't quite make it out. He had dark liner around his eyes, such deep sea green eyes.

He was handsome, an absolute vision dressed in dark trousers and a long sleeved crimson coat. It was only simple, but I couldn't take my eyes off him, that was until I saw his gaze turn to lock onto me, standing in the door way, staring at them. He didn't look happy.

I could feel my face heat up, and turn a dark red. I squeaked quietly and quickly spun on my foot out of view and leaned my back against the wall besides the door frame.

I heard the boy growl softly before a voice followed after it. "What is it Gaara?" a female voice said.

My head spun. _Gaara_ the name rung in my head, "So that's his name…" I mumbled quietly under my breath. They got up, and I could hear them walking towards the room, my heart was racing as Temari came into view; she stared at me, me with my red face and stunned look, leaning against the wall.

She said something to me, but I didn't quite catch it. I was feeling faint and light headed, and before I could figure out what she'd said, I fainted.

**GAARA POV**

My brother Kankuro had stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He was annoyed because I had asked to be roomed by myself, and now he was stuck in a room with two other people, an idiot with a dog who peed on one of his puppets, and a weird kid with a bug obsession. Sometimes there were three in a room, rather than two, when people wanted to be alone, or a new student came half way during the year.

Temari laughed quietly to herself as she thought about it, and began talking to me. I didn't know what about, my head turned to catch a girl in one of the door ways, staring. My face turned cold and stone like, I wanted to know why she was staring, but she withdrew back into the room and I growled.

"What is it Gaara?" Temari asked me, and I simply stared towards the room with frustrated eyes. Temari understood and we both stood up, she walked towards the door and I just stood in front of the couch.

"Who the heck are you, and what are you doing?" Temari had snarled.

Then there was a thud, and I looked over at my sister Temari, she looked confused and a little stunned. _Strange_.

I made my way over to her as she leaned down and picked up the girl who laid like a mess on the floor. Temari looked at me with an annoyed look, she wanted me to help her lift this girl. I scoffed and unfolded my arms, taking one side of the dead weight of the girl as Temari held her other side. We took her to the lounge room and laid her on the couch, before standing back and observing her, I crossed my arms again.

"And here I thought I'd have some peace, a room to myself." Temari said bluntly as she walked into the kitchen, she opened a cupboard and grabbed a glass, filling it with water.

I looked at the girl on the couch; she seemed like a weak, fragile girl. She'd been scared when I caught her staring, but she wasn't the only one, a lot of people feared me, and called me a demon. There was only a few who didn't, but I wasn't really the one to like company. I was easily annoyed.

I continued to stare at her, and she seemed to be coming to, her hand moved to her head and she opened her eyes slowly, drowsily. _She has beautiful eyes_ I caught myself thinking, and growled. What was I thinking! I turned away from her and watched as Temari came back into the room and handed the girl the glass of water.

"Here." Temari sighed, she wasn't the patient type.

The girl had sat up, I could see it from the corner of my eye, but I paid little attention.

"I-I..I'm H-Hin-Hinata." The girl had said quietly, like she had trouble speaking.

_Cute, she stutters. _I thought and growled at myself again, how could I think that stuttering was cute? This girl was weak and pathetic; I couldn't think about her as cute, it was disgusting.

I was outraged, and made my way to the door and walked out. Not saying a thing.

_Hinata, huh?_ My mind wondered, unwillingly.

* * *

**more to come soon!**

**I'm not sure if I want to add in the Shukaku's thoughts or not, let me know if I should or not. **

**Please review and let me know if I need improvements!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **So it's a weekend, and I'll be a bit busy so updates might take a little longer! Also I know this chapter might be a bit of a boring one, but I promise to make the next one worth it. (:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

-_thoughts_-

* * *

**Chapter Three: The wrong room**

* * *

**HINATA POV**

Temari and I talked for a while after Gaara had left the room. She hadn't been as bad as Neji had made her sound. She could be kind when she wanted to be, but the thing that I liked most about her was that she was so blunt, and straight to the point… and that's probably what others didn't like, but to me, she was like a female version of Neji… except of course, she had a sense of humour, even if it was a little dark.

Temari didn't tell me much about herself, except that she lived in a town called Suna which was located in the desert. She had two brothers, Kankuro and Gaara, she was the oldest of the three, and Gaara was the youngest. Every time she spoke about him my eyes lit up, attentive and curious. But usually it was just his name that she'd say, and no exact details.

_I wonder if Kankuro is as handsome..._ I shook my head, _impossible._

I placed the glass of water that Temari had given me after I fainted onto the coffee table, and I gave her a soft smile, she gave me the smallest one back, like she didn't do it too often.

"I have one younger sister." I said softly, "Her names Hanabi, my father worships her." I frowned, and looked down, my hands shaking slightly. "Sometimes I wish it was me." I said quietly, hoping that she really hadn't heard me; I didn't want to sound pathetic, but the words just continued to slip out of my mouth. "Father always said that I'm always in people's way." I stopped, looked up and saw she was about to say something and quickly I took the topic off of my father. I felt rude for interrupting her, but it wasn't really a subject I wanted to be judged on.

"Neji lives with us as well, he's my cousin." I smiled softly. Neji and I had only just recently started to get along, he didn't like the way the house was divided in main and branch parts of the family, or how his father had left and not returned. Neji blamed my father for many years, until he found out that his father and my mother had left together. I was shocked when I heard it to, but it wasn't said to me directly, I heard it through the door. Father always told Hanabi and me that our mother had died. I guess it was easier for him to say, so we thought we hadn't all been abandoned. Of course, I didn't want to tell Temari this. I did feel abandoned by my mother; she left without a goodbye… and left us with a very strict and powerful man.

**TEMARI POV**

Hinata was quiet, unlike most people that I knew. She just listened, and I found myself talking about my family. Hinata was easy to talk to, and didn't seem too quick to judge. I felt a little bad, for being so rude at the start, but of course I wouldn't admit it or let it show, that'd make me feel real pathetic.

Hinata smiled at me, and I hesitated before I smiled back. _She's a little too easy to open up to _I thought, maybe I'll have to watch my tongue, she could be faking. No, she doesn't seem like the type.

I noticed her eyes widen a little every time I said my brothers name, I hmmed to myself quietly, maybe he'd frightened her… Gaara frightened everybody though; he wasn't exactly the easiest person to become friends with.

I listened to her as she told me about her sister, Hanabi. _Sounds like a spoilt brat to me!_ I thought, smirking to myself. Then she mentioned her father, I could barely hear it, but I did catch what she'd said. Hinata sounded like she had the same problem as my brothers and me, a father who's not very interested or kind with words, distant. I was about to say something, but she'd cut me off with talk of Neji, and I couldn't help notice the resemblance with their eyes, an obvious Hyuuga trait. The two of them may have had many resemblances but Neji was a prick, and that's something I knew was for certain, and made me more cautious that Hinata could be just like him, and putting on a little act… But Hinata really didn't appear that way.

She seemed to have her mind on something, so I tried to lighten up the mood, standing up I looked down at her. "I'm going to my brothers to cook him dinner tonight at 6 o'clock, did you want to come?" I asked, and almost cursed myself for doing so; I doubt that she'd want to hang out with our poisoned family. I looked down at her and her face lightened up, and she quickly nodded.

"Y-Yes! Thank-you, I-I'd love to." She said, probably just being polite. I gave her a simple nod, and then retreated to my room, I'm not really a big conservationist type, but she didn't seem to be either.

I also thought it'd be best if I didn't tell my brothers that we were going to have company tonight, especially one that was a female, Kankuro would probably spend all day trying to think of pick up lines, and well Gaara, he didn't seem to like her all that much. Gaara had growled a lot today while she was around.

**HINATA POV**

_She invited me to dinner!_ I screamed in my head and smiled as Temari retreated back to her room.

I stood up and looked at her closed door with a grin before I headed towards my own, walking in I looked around in my closet, _Maybe I should wear something nice_ I shook my head, no, it was just a dinner, in a dorm room, it wouldn't really be anything but a casual thing. I closed my closet and looked at the clock on the wall, only 20 minutes until I was meant to be at Neji's, so he could give me a quick scope of the place, and help me make some friends. I didn't want to think so badly of Neji, but he didn't seem like the type that had many friends…

"Maybe I should go now, in case I get lost." I said to myself as I thought again just how daunting this building was, so big and full of people. I decided that'd be a good idea and headed out the door.

As I walked around the 4th floor trying to find the elevator, the floor was like a maze, and I swore I had passed the same rooms more than one. I noticed that a lot of the girls here seemed to be really pretty, and they looked like confidence was shining through them. I envied that, the confidence, it was something I desired desperately… but it seemed like an unreachable goal.

I finally found the elevator, after I started following two girls who seemed much more interested in arguing with each other than anything else. I hesitated as the three of us got into the elevator, when one of them turned around to face me. She had very long shiny blonde hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail, a side bang covering the right side of her face, fair skin and piercing blue eyes. The girl smiled at me, "Oh Hi, you must be new!" She said in an excited tone as she stepped closer to me, I nodded.

"I'm Ino and this is Sakura, you can't miss her, not with that big forehead!" Ino giggled, and I looked towards the other girl who had turned around.

"Ino you pig!" the girl had shouted as she looked at her and then to me, she wasn't as pretty as Ino. Sakura gave me a kind smile and said hello politely. Sakura had short bright pink hair with a red ribbon tied in it, and green eyes, her forehead wasn't really all that big, but it was bigger than the average one. I forced a smile as they crowded me. "I'm uh, H-Hinata." I mumbled, and looked up them with eyes like a deer in the headlights.

Sakura and Ino just smiled at me, turning around as the bell dinged as we reached the 5th floor, and before the door even opened they went back to their arguing.

"Sasukeeeee!" Sakura had called as she ran out and down the corridor as soon as the door was opened enough for her to slip through it.

"Sasuke doesn't have bad enough taste to be interested in you, Billboard Brow! He's mine!" Ino had shouted as she followed the pink haired girl, until they'd both gone out of sight.

This time I smiled, happy that I'd met some girls who seemed relatively friendly towards me, but not so much towards each other.

My eyes scanned the door numbers as I continued to walk, moving out of the way for people walking by me before I came to what I was hoping was the right room, I'm sure he'd said room 70, positive.

I knocked on the door quietly and waited.

Maybe this would be a good year; I'd have to thank Neji for sure. I'd also have to tell him about Sakura, and Ino, and how Temari wasn't all that bad, but all of that pushed out of my mind when someone other than Neji answered the door, and then I definitely knew I had the wrong room.

Suddenly, it hit me _Oh no, Neji said 17._

* * *

**More to come soon! (next chapter probably on monday)**_  
_

**Review to let me know if I need improvements. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: **So it's a Monday! So here's a new chapter. :D I hope everyone had a nice weekend!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

-_thoughts-_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Lies and Excuses**

* * *

**GAARA POV**

There was a knock at my door, and for a moment I considered not opening it and pretending that I wasn't here, but before I even knew what I was doing, my hand was turning the door handle. My body stiffened as I caught a sweet lavender smell as I pulled the door open, my eyes wondering to the stunned face of the girl from before, _Hinata._

A growl came from within my chest, _how'd she know where my room was? Did Temari tell her?_

My hand gripped at the door as I began to close it, but Hinata caught it with her hand.

"P-Please! D-Don't! I-I'm l-lost." She pleaded, and I looked at her with anger in my eyes, before I pulled the door back open and stepped out in front of her.

"Where do you need to go?" I said, displeased. Part of me was actually relieved that she needed my help; she was compelling and had been raiding my thoughts since I first saw her. I didn't know why, and I just couldn't figure it out.

Hinata spoke again, but I couldn't hear her, she was so quiet, "Pardon?" I said politely. I thought it'd be best to give her my patience to find her voice, so she didn't feel rushed to get her words out, so she'd stop that damn stuttering.

"O-Oh. Uh.. Neji…" She'd managed to get out, her stuttering had improved then, and I saw her smile. I could feel the muscles tug at the corners of my mouth, but I pulled them back so I wouldn't be caught smiling. I never smiled.

"I'm not sure where he's room is." I lied, I was somewhat friends with his roommate, Rock Lee… but I didn't want her to know that. I was confused with myself, I didn't want to see her, but then I couldn't pull myself away. "Don't you know where he is?" I groaned.

"I… thought he s-said, 70. I... I'm not su-re… where h-he is." She had said quietly, eyes on the floor. I could have sworn that I saw her smile faintly, and her cheeks begin to turn red. _Ahh, _I thought, _so she's making an excuse too._ I could see right through her, she knew where the room was, just after she'd stumbled upon the wrong one.

"He w-was suppose t-to show me a-around." She continued, and looked up at me with her beautiful eyes and began pointing her index fingers together at her chest.

"I can do that." I said without thinking, and my feet began to move past her, I could hear her feet turn and tap against the floor as she tried to catch up to me.

**HINATA POV**

I hated lying, and I wasn't usually good at it but Gaara had seemed to believe me. I knew perfectly well where Neji's room was, but I just wanted to spend some more time with Gaara now that I'd accidentally stumbled upon his room, and maybe get to know him a little better. I almost jumped for joy when he said he could take me, I done my best to catch up to him as he began walking, I walked besides him but a step behind so I wasn't directly next to him.

I turned to look up at him, "Th-Thank you, G-Gaara." I said softly, and he just made a 'humph' noise and crossed his arms. I was confused; _doesn't he want to help me? Am I a nuisance to him? Is he just doing this for me because I am roommates with his sister?_ I frowned, the mood was rather tense.

We walked to the elevator, and got in to head down to the 1st floor. The doors closed, and we were the only ones in the elevator. My eyes moved to the corner to wonder over his image again, and take in the things I hadn't before, and something caught my eye and made me turn my head, "Love?" I questioned, before I realized I had said it out loud. I began to turn a bright red; I could feel the hotness in my cheeks. "The... T-tattoo." I managed to mutter after that. His fingers moved towards his forehead, and brushed over the tattoo. "Yes, because a demon can love only themselves, because no one else can." He said simply.

"Oh." I mumbled. "I don't… th-think that's t-true." As I finished my sentence he turned around and took two steps closer to me, I stepped back again and he took another step forward and leaned in. I had no where else to step, my back was on the side wall of the elevator, I could feel my heart speed up and my breathing become uneven as I could feel his warmth nearing me.

Gaara leaned in close to my ear and I could feel his hot breath down my neck. "Is that so?" he whispered, and there was a lingering in my ear as he moved back, and acted as if none of it had happened. I felt flushed, and dizzy, _oh please legs, don't give out on me now!_

I stumbled a little as I tried to rebalance myself and felt a hand press against the lower part of my back as I almost fell. I sighed, relieve as the doors of the elevator opened and in stepped a very cute boy with blonde spiky hair and sharp blue eyes, he smiled widely at me and Gaara moved his hand away from my back and crossed his arms again.

The blonde boy moved closer to me and smiled, he was wearing an orange and black tracksuit.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" Naruto said in a bubbly and happy tone.

"Hin-Hinata." I whispered as the heat rushed to my face as Naruto moved really close to my face, his hand moved and touched me on the forehead. "Are you okay? You look like you have a fever."

"You're invading her space." Gaara said in an annoyed tone as he looked at my red face.

**GAARA POV**

Naruto got on the elevator at the second floor, I wasn't really worried, Naruto was probably the only person around here that I didn't hate, and I could tolerate him. Naruto and I never used to be friends, but he was the first person to accept me and not think of me as some blood thirsty psychopath who liked to fight. Naruto was a good friend, to everyone but sometimes he acted like a child and had no idea on anything.

I watched as he moved close to Hinata, _too close_ for my liking.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" he'd shouted, and it echoed through the elevator as the doors closed behind him. I heard Hinata stutter her name in a whisper and turned to face her, seeing Naruto moving his hand towards her face "Are you okay? You look like you have a fever?" He said as he rubbed his hand on her head, and anger rushed through me. "You're invading her space." I said, annoyed and even more frustrated when I seen Hinata blushing over this idiot. He was my friend, but he was an idiot.

Naruto looked at me and then back at Hinata before he stepped back and rubbed the back of his head and forced a laugh "Oh, sorry." He said and moved to stand on the opposite side of me.

Naruto moved close towards my ear and snickered. "Not jealous are you?" he whispered so Hinata couldn't hear.

I growled and turned to face him, _Jealous, of him? Impossible! _

There wasn't really anything to hide when it came to me and Naruto. He could catch onto hints with other people, but never anything to do with himself. "No." I lied; I knew it was a lie because when he got that close to Hinata, I just wanted to beat him black and blue. _She's mine _I thought, _no one else is allowed to touch her._

Naruto stood besides me and swayed on his ankles. "Sure!" He laughed as the doors to the first floor opened. "Come on." I said as I turned to look down at Hinata. I stepped out of the elevator and turned right, but when I didn't hear her footsteps behind me I stopped and turned around.

I looked over and seen her and Naruto "G-Goodb-bye, N-Naruto. T-Thank-you." Hinata blushed frantically as they exchanged pieces of paper. _Did he just give her his number!_ I clenched my fists.

Hinata quickly came back over to me. "W-Where fi-first?" she smiled, and it made me sick to think of her smiling at me after blushing over that fool.

I was about to speak when I changed my mind at the last minute. I unfolded my arms and moved them to place on her hips, pulling her closer to me before I began to lean in, and then I was cut off by someone shouting out.

"HINATA!" an angry voice yelled.

My head jerked back and I turned to look behind me, and what I saw was a very displeased Neji.

_Just my luck._ I snarled, and dropped my hands from her and began to walk away. If Neji dared to start arguing with me, the outcome wouldn't be pretty.

* * *

**More to come soon! **

**Review if you'd like! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: **I would have posted this one yesterday, but I went and got my hair done so I didn't get to finish it until today!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

_-thoughts-_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Change of mind**

* * *

**HINATA POV**

_Just my luck _I thought as Neji yelled out my name. He ruined it, my moment, the moment I'd wanted from the first sight of Gaara, and Neji had crushed it. I watched with sad eyes as Gaara walked past me and got back into the elevator. I felt angry, and it'd been such a long time since I had been angry, I could feel a growl wanting to irrupt from my lips, deep from withing my chest it brewed. _Gaara is already rubbing off on me _I frowned; I didn't want to be angry. I wanted to be friendly, just the way I had always remembered my mother to be, but she was a liar.

Neji approached me and I had to keep myself calm and connected, but I knew my cheeks would be a deep shade of red. I breathed slowly, deeply, calming myself down.

"What was that about? Did he force himself on you? Hinata, what did he do!" Neji shouted in my ear, making me flinch as I looked down at the ground with empty eyes before looking up at him and quickly shaking my head, Neji looked like he was about to tear through someone.

I had to think of something quick "N-No, just a … misunderstanding, he was-s helping me." I muttered quietly.

Neji didn't seem to believe me, he stared at me with stern eyes, just as piercing and daggering as my fathers were, Neji was trying to make me break, but I wouldn't allow myself to, I couldn't… not after that reaction he had.

Neji backed off and looked away. "Oh, right." He said, disconnected. Just like my father at that moment, and that's the part of Neji I hated to see.

It took awhile, but Neji had shown me all the classes that I had, and their classrooms and introduced me to the teachers that I'd have for the rest of the year, I was relieved when I realized how nice they all were… my Phys ED teacher would be Might Guy- a really overly active man in his thirties, who rambled on about the youth of society while he wore a green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers and a lighter green vest. For English I had Kakashi Hatake- he was nice, and tried to make a few jokes, but I was too distracted by his silver hair that defied gravity with it's high slanted height… and a book in his hands, an erotic one _should he really be reading that at school?_ I'd thought. I also had a really lovely arts teacher, Kurenai Yuhi who happened to be married to my social studies teacher, Asuma Sarutobi- the two seemed perfect for each other, and were always smiling. My last teacher was for science but she was also the principal, Tsunade- she seemed a little short tempered to me.

The mood was still tense between me and Neji since he'd seen Gaara trying to make a move on me.

I looked at him "N-Neji?" I mumbled.

He turned to face me; "Hmm?" he hummed and looked down at my fiddling fingers.

I looked down and back up. "I've met some nice people, like, um… Sakura, Ino and Naruto. Is there anybody else who I should meet?" I asked, if I already had friends I'd probably make some more. Earlier today Naruto had given me a piece of paper with his classes on there so I would know if I'd have a friend in that class. We had English, Phys Ed and science together. It relieved me, he really did seem nice. I didn't have any classes with Neji, or Temari they were in a higher years than I was.

Neji looked at me, surprised that for someone who had trouble with socialising, that I'd already made some friends. The mood seemed to become less tense, and I saw Neji smile at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

**NEJI POV**

I smiled, and watched her smile back at me. I felt proud of Hinata, she'd managed to speak up and already make some friends, and I obviously made a good choice in asking uncle to let her come here for the year instead. I thought about who else she could meet for a moment. "Well, there's Lee, and Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Sai, Choji and Shikamaru…" I muttered, purposely leaving out the sand siblings and the Uchiha's. _Urgh, Uchiha's_ I thought- I especially couldn't stand them; they were power hungry and liked to use people for their own needs… Sasuke more so than Itachi. Sasuke was cruel, cold and cynical, and not to mention arrogant. He was the kind who thought of themselves as the hottest things, and that everyone else was beneath him.

"Come on." I said as I lead her to the elevator, Tenten and Lee would be in my dorm room, and the others would all be on the same floor. Hinata would have a chance to meet them all later.

We both got into the elevator and headed up to the last floor of the building, no one else getting in for the rest of the way. The door dinged and we stepped out, making our way towards my room.

I slipped the key in and then back out, letting Hinata go in first. She barely got a foot in the door before Lee ran up to her on his hands, flipping himself back onto his feet "Neji! Is this your cousin?" Lee shouted and moved closer to her and took a glance at her eyes, Hinata seemed a little frightened, "Yes! I see, she is indeed a Hyuga!" Lee shouted and gave her thumbs up before he winked "I am Rock lee!" Lee looked up to the P.E teacher, Might Guy; so he wore the same green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers and had the same haircut and bushy eye brows just like Guy, anyone would think they're related.

Tenten came up to Lee and shook his shoulders. "Give the girl some space Lee!" She sighed, before coming over to me and kissing my cheek. I looked over at Hinata who had a shocked look on her face.

Then I remembered. "Oh, I haven't told you." I smiled faintly. "This is-"

"I'm Tenten!" she interrupted me and smiled at Hinata.

Hinata looked at us both with puzzled eyes "You h-have a-a girlfriend, Neji?" she asked me as she moved towards us and gave Tenten a friendly smile, I could just tell the two would be great friends. I coughed, "Uh-."

"Yes, for a few months now." She interrupted again. Tenten was quite fierce, and seemed to be one of the only girls who would stand up to me, and I admired her fierceness, perceptiveness, intelligence and wittiness. I saw Tenten as mesmerizing, she has beautiful brown eyes, matching brown hair which she usually wore in two buns. She was wearing a long sleeved white blouse with a red fastener and matching red pants. Tenten was also a collector of some fine weaponry, but of course she wasn't allowed to have that on school grounds.

**HINATA POV**

I met Neji's roommate Lee, and he seemed really energetic and nice. It surprised me how Neji found a way to tolerate it, he wasn't generally the patient kind, but that's definitely not what shocked me.

Neji has a girlfriend! An actual girlfriend! And she was really nice, and very pretty, as well as so easy to speak to. I couldn't believe my eyes, Neji acted so much different when he was around Tenten, he wasn't so tense and quiet, and he managed to speak more than 4 words the whole time we'd been in this room.

"She's met Ino, Sakura, and Naruto." Neji said.

Lee's face brightened. "Ah! Sakura, she's beautiful!" he said and stood up, "I will profess my love for her!"

Tenten rolled her eyes and shook her head, "You know she's obsessed with 'Sasuke'." She said in a girly tone and fluttered her eyes like a love-sick girl before she snorted in disgust. Neji smiled.

"I've met Temari and Gaara too…" I added, and the room went quiet.

"Gaara is alright! But Temari cannot be forgiven for what she did to Tenten!" Lee stated.

I looked at them all with a confused face _Temari did something to Tenten? Is that why Neji hates her? It must have been bad._ I wanted to ask what had happened, but I didn't want to be rude and pry into her life.

Neji looked at Tenten who seemed furious. "They got into a fight the first year during a physical exam, and Temari took things too far, and seemed like she'd attempted to kill her. Temari threw her back against a chair and knocked her unconscious before throwing her at the javelin rods, she could have been seriously injured if Lee didn't catch her."

I gasped, _is Temari really that bad?_ I frowned, I liked to get to know people before I made a judgement on them but this was hard to overlook, who could treat someone else's life like it was of little importance?

Tenten seemed quiet, and contempt. "I'll get her next time." She said underneath her breath.

I thought of Temari, and then remembered that she'd invited me to dinner. I knew I shouldn't say where I was going, so I tried to lie for the third time today. "I-I'm sorry, but I have t-to go, more unpacking." I said softly and offered them all a friendly smile as I waved goodbye, before I left the room I turned back. "It was lovely m-meeting you all!" and that was honest, I was a little disappointed that Tenten was a year above me, she would have been good company, I could tell.

I closed the door and began walking towards the elevator before it arrived.

"There you are! I've been waiting for you." snorted a girl's voice as it opened. "Turn around, come on lets go." It was Temari. I tired my best not to think about what I'd heard, and I didn't want to be on Temari's bad side, especially if she was that brute.

She walked past me and I followed clumsily after her, almost losing my footing, I was drowned in my thoughts of her and Tenten fighting, but I was excited at the same time. _Now I can see Gaara again_ I thought as a smile spread across my eyes, all other thoughts being flushed away by the oncoming thoughts and images of the handsome red-head as we made our way towards his room.

* * *

**More to come soon!**

**I also have a little twist of drama coming in the next one, so be prepared! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: **So I wanted to add in a little drama to this chapter, but please don't kill me! I just thought it needed a twist but it will continue on it's proper path!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

_-thoughts-_

* * *

**Chapter Six: Hidden Truths**

* * *

**HINATA POV**

Temari pulled out a key to Gaara's room and we walked inside. "Gaara won't be here for a while, so I'm going to start cooking now." Temari said as she closed the door behind me.

_Damn_ I thought to myself, Gaara wasn't here _I wonder what he's doing…_ "I'll help." I said and gave Temari a smile; she seemed to be a little shocked that I'd offered to help her with the cooking. I was a fantastic cook; it was one of the only things that I was ever praised on.

We made our way to the kitchen and Temari began to pull out some vegetables and some rice.

Temari pulled out a pot and began to fill it with hot water before she chucked in the rice and placed it on the stove. I grabbed some herbs from off the bench that looked like they'd never been used and began to cut some and add pinches of it into the water that had the rice in it. Temari stared at me like she didn't know what I was doing and I ushered her over to give it a taste. She blew on the spoon before trying it and her face went into awe "Oh god, that is amazing!" she mumbled over the food in her mouth before she swallowed, I giggled and nodded my head as I added in some corn and peas, capsicum and a small amount of soy sauce.

We were half way through cooking when Temari spoke again, "Plates are over in that cupboard." Temari pointed.

I quickly nodded before I made my way over there, "How many?" I asked, not sure how many people there would be.

Temari thought for a moment before she turned back to face me as she washed some more veggies. "Five."

_Five?_ My mind wondered, _I wonder who else could be coming_. I pulled out the plates and headed to the kitchen table, setting them out neatly and placing a knife and fork besides them as well as a glass, before placing a bottle of water in the middle.

I heard the door open and my heart jumped, I quickly turned in my excited state. "Hello." I said, but was a little disappointed to see that it wasn't my Gaara.

Temari quickly ran out from the kitchen with the knife still in her hand as she pointed it towards the tall boy with brown spiky hair and purple paint on his face. "This is my guest Kankuro, DO NOT HIT ON HER!" Temari warned, pointing the knife towards him as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen and Kankuro's hands went up in defence before Temari disappeared again.

Kankuro approached me, and smiled. "Hey." He said with a hint of flirtation. "Who are you?"

I felt my breathing hitch "H-Hinata." I mumbled, "Temari's my r-roommate." My words seemed to come out more confident now, even though I was feeling a little intimidated. Kankuro seemed stunned, and his mouth dropped. "Temari, likes… you?" He said confused and watched as my face also turned to that of confusion. "She just doesn't really get along with many people." He continued.

_She doesn't get along with people? I wonder why I make an exception _I looked down in thought before I heard some clinking on the table. Kankuro had poured himself a drink and looked at me with a smirk "Want one?" He asked and I simply smiled. Kankuro seemed polite, and not much like his brother and sister; he just didn't seem to have the cut off personality or the cold attitude.

Kankuro passed me the glass "Thankyou." I said as he leaned against on of the walls, noticeably looking me up and down. I began to chew on the bottom of my lip as that smile still played on his face, "I'm going to g-go help Te-Temari now." I said as I quickly scooted off into the kitchen.

**KANKURO POV **

I offered her a drink, and she'd accepted. I was still trying to figure out why Temari seemed to like her. Temari wasn't usually so… friendly.

I leaned against the wall and took a sip of my water, and I couldn't help but to check her out from head to toe, my smile staying in place. _Wow! She's a stunner! _My mind raced with thoughts before I was interrupted by her soft voice "I'm going to g-go help Te-Temari now." She said before she ran into the kitchen, red faced. I'd seen her jacket move as she ran into the kitchen to frame her hour glass figure. _Those clothes do nothing for her figure, wonder why she'd hide it?_

I pushed myself off the wall and made my way over to the heater. _I probably frightened her, that or she was compelled by my freakishly handsome looks that she couldn't help but stutter and run away_ I laughed and turned the heater up the highest it would go. Being from the desert the cold really seemed to hit, I pulled my hood back up over my head and shoved my hands into the pockets of my black jeans before I made my way back to the table, the refreshing smell of cooking food rushing through my nostrils.

In the corner of my eye I saw the door open and I turned my head, seeing my brother make his way into the room quietly. I wouldn't have known he was here if I didn't see the door open. Gaara always moved so quietly and unnoticed, like a ghost. I walked over to him, and smirked. "Temari has a guest." I said, but his face still seemed hard and unphased.

"Shikamaru?" Gaara groaned. Gaara and I had noticed her liking and sudden closeness to the lazy guy, still surprised that she hadn't claimed him or dragged him to dinner.

I shook my head and smirked at him, "No, it's a girl… and she's **mighty** fine." I said quietly, to make sure that Temari or her wouldn't hear me through the paper thin walls, last thing I'd need would be a beating to the back of the skull from Temari. I watched as Gaara's eyes widened and his once stone like face turn into that of a shocked look, like he couldn't believe what I was saying. Gaara made his way over towards the kitchen and peaked in before he moved out of sight. Something was up.

**GAARA POV**

I made my way back to my room, and opened the door before I slipped in a closed it. Kankuro had seemed to notice me and snapped out of his daze. As he made his way over to me, I saw the smirk on his face grow noticeably in size before he stopped in front of me. "Temari has a guest." He said, like he wanted me to guess who it was.

I thought about it for a short while before I parted my lips, "Shikamaru?" I groaned, lousily. Temari tried to deny it, but everyone could see the closeness that they had, but Kankuro shook his head and his smirk grew even more. "No, it's a girl-" _oh no_ my thoughts interrupted "-And she's **mighty** fine"

I'd forgotten about Hinata, my eyes widened _No, it can't be… Temari groaned about having to share_ but my curiosity got the better of me and my feet began to drag me towards the kitchen and I peaked around the corner seeing the back of Hinata and her flowing dark blue hair. I moved out of sight so she wouldn't catch sight of me. A sudden feeling of shock had run through me, something that wasn't common and I knew that it was going to be a tense night. I made my way towards the door when I was stopped by Temari's voice.

"Oh, you're here." She said as I turned around and watched her glare daggers towards Kankuro and I felt shock turn to anger. _He has already hit on her_ I growled and watched as my sister began to plate up the food evenly onto the plates. _The rice looks different_ I noted, it had a different colour and seemed to have a lot more in it than it usually does when Temari cooks. Hinata came into the dining room just after Temari with a pan full of what looked like honey glazed baby carrots, baked potato and pumpkin and something that smelled really sweet, "Is that sweet and sour pork?" Kankuro yelled as he walked over, _ah, so that's what smells sweet_ I thought as Hinata nodded.

I heard Temari let out a soft chuckle. "Yeah, Hinata helped… well, actually cooked most of it." She said as she looked at Hinata who had a red face.

Kankuro grinned, "It all smells and looks so great!" He said as he sat down in front of his plate as the two girls continued to plate up. I had to agree with Kankuro, but I didn't want to say anything out loud.

Hinata smiled at me as she placed the leftovers from the pan in the middle of the table in case anyone wanted second helpings.

"SORRY I'M LATE!" A female voice shouted as the door banged shut. I turned around but all I seen was a flash of short brown hair and onyx eyes, I had no time to react before a pair of lips was pressed against mine. _Hinata_ I thought, _I wish these lips were Hinata's._

"Come on now Matsuri, no one wants to see your affection." Kankuro groaned. I tore my lips from Matsuri's who looked at me confused, and I turned to look worryingly at Hinata.

Hinata looked crushed, devastated, confused and angry all at the same time.

I didn't know what I was going to do. I was dating Matsuri just to shut her up after she obsessed over me all last year, I didn't actually like her that much… But Hinata, she'd triggered something in me that I hadn't felt before, and I was completely compelled by her every action. I **wanted** her; I **needed** her, and **only** her. But how was I going to convince her this **now**? I growled, frustrated at Matsuri, and myself.

We all sat down around the table, Matsuri besides me, and Hinata directly across from me with Kankuro seated next to her and Temari at the head of the table.

I couldn't look at Hinata, I tried not to, even thought I desperately wanted to pull her away from everyone and announce that she was mine.

And Hinata was shaking, I could tell.

* * *

**More to come soon! **

please don't hate me for the Matsuri part!


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: **So this chapter might be a little more rushed than the rest, sorry!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_-thoughts-_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Tense Situation**

* * *

**HINATA POV**

My heart felt like it'd been ripped out of my chest and set on fire.

At first sight of Matsuri, I thought she was just another friend of Temari's. How wrong I was.

When she'd kissed him, I felt rage rush through me, and then I was confused.

Gaara had tried to **kiss** me today! Unless, I was mistaken. No, I was sure he was going to kiss me.

We ate in silence, and I tried my best not to look up at Gaara. My body was shaking and I'd completely lost my appetite.

Kankuro decided to break the silence with a blissful sigh as he ate the food. "This is so good. Hinata, you should cook ALL the time!" He said as he shoved more food into his mouth.

Temari nodded her head. "Yeah, I'll definitely let you take over the kitchen!"

_Great_ I thought, they wanted me to come here all the time to cook. I didn't want to be rude so I just smiled and nodded "Thank-you." I whispered, and then there was silence again.

I nudged the food around with my fork as ten minutes past in silence. I'd only served myself a small plate and I was already having difficulty trying to get it down, I just felt so sick. I wanted to go home and cry. I stretched my legs out a bit further under the table and accidentally nudged someone's leg.

Gaara's eyes moved from his plate to glance up at me and I quickly gazed away and began to move my legs back when he stopped them by putting his foot on mine. I jerked it back, uncomfortable and he's face hardened "Hn." He grunted quietly.

Kankuro began to help himself to seconds and turned to face me. "Who taught you how to cook?"

I chewed on my bottom lip softly, "N-No one."

His eyes widened and he looked at me in disbelief. "Wow! Really, what about your mom?"

My heart panged and I knew that it'd be too hard to tell them the truth about her. "She died." I frowned, that's what father had told me and Hanabi anyway. It's what he wanted, and now I see why he had done so, so we would cope better.

The table went quiet and the three siblings all looked down. "Oh, sorry. Ours did as well." Kankuro said quietly. Gaara's face more stone like than before.

I felt worse now, their mother had actually past away and mine had ran away to go live it up with her husbands twin brother.

It'd started to get very hot in the room, and I fiddled with my jacket. Kankuro had seemed to notice my sudden discomfort and asked "are you too hot? Sorry, we always have the heater on high, being from the desert and all we sometimes miss the heat." He said.

Temari looked at me. "Why don't you take your jacket off?" she said, as if it were that simple.

My eyes widened. "M-My jack-jacket?" I stuttered, worried as they nodded.

I gulped hard and moved my fingers to the zipper and looked down as I unzipped my jacket and pulled it off slowly, keeping it folded on my waist. The warm air hitting me a lot cooler than before, the only thing I had on was a purple tank top, and it didn't seem to do much good at hiding my cleavage, I'd wished I'd put on a shirt that had I higher neck. I heard Kankuro choke on his food and I turned to him to see his eyes fixated on my chest. I blushed and looked away. Gaara's eyes had wondered up as well.

I didn't like the staring eyes and started to put my jacket back on.

Temari looked at me as I did so before her eyes wondered over to her brother, "Kankuro! You're making her uncomfortable!" she growled.

Kankuro swallowed his food hard after he choked. "Sorry." He said in a raspy voice, his eyes redirecting away from me, relief washing over me as soon as he did.

More silence followed.

I stood up slowly as everyone had started finishing the last of the food. I grabbed my plate and the empty pans and pot. "I'll do the dishes, don't worry." I forced a smile; I just really needed to get away from that table, to get away from **him**.

I collected their dishes and retreated back to the kitchen, hearing Temari and Kankuro yell out "Thank you!" in unison.

There was talking in the dining room as I began to fill up the sink with hot water and liquid soap, starting to stack the dishes neatly besides the sink ready to be washed.

Soon after I started washing the plates I was joined by someone in the kitchen.

It was Matsuri, and she seemed tense.

**MATSURI POV**

Hinata had gone to go do the dishes, and as soon as she was out of sight I heard Kankuro let out a deep breath and fan his face, "Was not expecting that under there!" He said with a grin. We all knew what he was talking about. I saw what looked like a smile pull at the corner of Gaara's lips before it disappeared. Jealousy took over me. _How dare she do that! _I thought, _teasing the boys with her big… _I frowned, I wasn't chesty at all really, and how would I be able to compete with **that**.

Temari smacked Kankuro upside the head, "Kankuro! She's probably not going to come here again, you creep!" she shouted quietly.

I decided I'd go to the kitchen, Hinata was in there by herself and the siblings would argue back and forth for a while which meant it was the perfect opportunity to go in and warn her off of Gaara. I'd seen the way he'd looked at her ever since I got into the room, and I was not pleased. Gaara was mine and I didn't want some girl to come in and steal him away from me, not after all that I'd done to get him to notice me as someone other than the helpless girl that he used to tutor.

I followed her into the kitchen and offered her a small forced smile as she washed some dishes. I grabbed a tea towel and began to dry and pack away the dishes as she put them on the dish rack. I kept my fake smile in place and let out a happy sigh, "Gaara is so great." I said, nudging for a conversation to start up. Hinata went pale and I could tell almost instantly that she was thinking about him by her prolonged response, "Y-Yes." She mumbled.

_Ha! How can Gaara like her, she's so pathetic!_ I snickered in my thoughts, "I was **so** happy when **he'd** asked **me** out! It's like we were **made** for each other, we're **so** **in love**." I made sure to emphasise on some of the words so she'd get the point. Of course, I was the one that asked him out a million times before he'd finally agreed, and well I loved him but he just didn't know that he loved me, not yet but he would. He'd have to. It'd only been about half a year and I'd only just been finally allowed to get close enough to kiss him. He didn't usually kiss back but I knew he just didn't want to be affectionate in public. That'd be it. Yes.

I turned to Hinata as we finished doing the dishes, her hands were shaky and her chest rose and fell with her quick breaths. I moved closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Just make sure you stay away from him, because he is mine." I warned, seeing her wide eyes like she was a deer caught in the headlights before walking back into the dining room. "Gaara, would you be able to help me with some of my studying?" I asked with a smile. He looked up to me. "Hn, no." He'd grumbled. I was about to say something else before he interrupted me, "Kankuro can help you, he's just about to go. Go with him." Gaara said to me, and I was now the one with wide eyes.

Kankuro stood up, and looked at me. "Come on." He said, heading towards the door. I let out a deep breath of disappointment as I followed Kankuro, and Temari joined us. "I've got to go too, tell Hinata." She said to Gaara as we walked out of the door. _Oh no, now they're alone._

**HINATA POV**

Matsuri had warned me off of Gaara, and rubbed their relationship in my face. I'd almost forgotten to breath and my heart was racing as I heard a door open and close, footsteps retreating from the room.

"Temari, Kankuro and Matsuri left." Gaara's voice said from behind me, scaring me out of my skin. I hadn't even heard him approach me. Than I realized, we were now alone.

I turned around to face him. "O-Oh." I said quietly, looking at the ground before I moved my feet to walk past him. "I sh-should uh… g-get going t-too." I whispered, but was stopped in my tracks by an arm snaking around my waist from behind. Goose bumps spread along my skin as a shiver ran up my spine.

"No, don't." Gaara's voice echoed in my ear as he pulled my back against his body, I unnoticeably held my breath...And I'd forgotten to take a breath in as my heart pounded at my chest, feeling like it would explode. Then everything went black, and I fainted once again.

* * *

**More to come soon!**

again, sorry if it is a little rushed!

Next update is most likely going to be tuesday, but it could also be tomorrow, maybe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: **Sorry for leaving this one so late, and it might be a little rushed because I'm not on my home computer!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

_-thoughts-_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Electrifying Feeling**_  
_

* * *

**GAARA POV**

Hinata had fainted on me when I pulled her close. I groaned and shook my head as I scooped her legs up in my arms and held her tiny body against my chest as I carried her into my room and placed her gently on the bed that hadn't been used in a very long time, with me being an insomniac for as long as I can remember. The bed never got any use, but she'd make an exception, I wanted to make sure she'd be comfortable when she woke.

I watched her peaceful face as she stayed in her brief state of unconsciousness; her luscious blue hair cascaded around her beautiful porcelain face, and her chest rising and falling with each gentle breath she drew in and let out, she was truly an angel, and I was just a demon trying my best to corrupt her and lead her into the darkness that surrounded me.

It took six minutes before she began to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room hazily, and confused of where she was before he eyes drifted on me and she shrieked and sat up quickly, "G-Gaara?" She whispered my name softly, the way she spoke it made chills run down my spine.

"I-I…" she took a breath, "Fa-Fainted?" she managed to get out. I nodded at her and watched as her face began to turn red and looking flustered as she gazed down at the bed, her hands running over the soft crimson silk sheets that I had brought with me from my home. The house wasn't much of a home but I did love the desert, the whirls of sand drifting in the wind across the night sky. It was the little things that made it home.

I walked out of the room and into the kitchen, to get her a glass of water before I came back into the room. "Here." I said, passing it to her. She took the glass in her tiny hands and moved it up to her lips and took small sips, still keeping her eyes directed away from me.

Hinata was driving me crazy, averting my gaze all night since she'd seen Matsuri. I didn't mind how she was quiet, I wasn't really much of a conservationist, but I didn't like how she was purposely doing her best to ignore me. I growled- I'd make her pay attention to me; I took the glass from her hand and placed it on the bed side table before grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards me, placing my lips against hers I kissed her hard. She had soft lips, and a gentle kiss against my hard one, but she didn't pull away, she gasped softly against mine before she began to returned it. I kept hold of one of her wrists as her other hand moved up to my face, caressing my cheek with her soft palm and slender fingers. My chest felt strange and my thoughts were being rushed out of my mind, and I had this electric feeling rush through my entire body, an experience I'd never before had, but it was similar to another, but a lot stronger than the feeling I got when I hurt somebody, this was much more intensified. My lips began to move softer against hers, I placed my hand beside her hip and leaned in more, I needed more, so much more. I ran my tongue along her lower lip begging for entrance, she slowly began to part them, eagerness washing through me before she stopped and pushed me off her.

**HINATA POV**

Gaara passed me a glass of water, and I slowly took a sip, looking around the room, trying my best to avert his gaze. I heard him growl and turned to face him, and at that moment he snatched the glass from my hand and grabbed my wrist before he pulled me towards him, and before I knew it his lips were pressed firmly against mine. Shock spread through me, and I gasped before reality caught its grip on me and my mind went blank and I completely forgot all of today's events, my surroundings swallowed up around me and I found myself somewhere else. Every part of my body tingled at his rough lips against mine. My kiss was much softer than his, so I tried to even it out, moving my hand against his soft face as I moved in closer, making my lips move against his more intently. Gaara's hand moved against my hip and made me lean back into the bed more as he breathed deeply through his nose. His velvet tongue brushed my lower lip and I felt like I was on cloud nine… this was my first kiss and I couldn't picture it with anybody else. I began to part my lips slowly for him _Gaara is so great_ Matsuri's words rushed through my mind _I was so happy when he'd asked me out! It's like we were made for each other, we're so in love_ my heart jumped, and my breathing haltered _he is mine…_ her words continued to echo through my head, I jolted back and shoved Gaara off of me with all the will I could muster up, my fingers moved to run over my throbbing lips, I looked at him with sad eyes, I felt sick. "Th-This is w-wrong…Gaara." I stuttered and turned my face from his as he growled, I didn't want to be compelled by his features, by his lips.

Gaara had seemed to catch on, "She means nothing."

My heart skipped and I turned to face him. "N-Nothing?" I half shouted, _would this happen to me? Would I soon be the next 'nothing' if another came along?_

Gaara sighed and shook his head, "She's just an annoying brat that stalked me, until it got to the point where I had to say yes to shut her up. I don't actually like her." he said coldly.

I was starting to feel dizzy again, my chest felt like it was being pressed in and suffocating my heart. I fumbled my fingers on the glass of water and pulled it to my lips before taking a big mouthful, and then another. _This is so wrong_ I frowned, I wanted this so badly, but I wasn't prepared to get what I wanted by hurting someone else in the process. I wasn't that person, I wouldn't be that person, and I refused to be that person. I sat up and looked at Gaara, his lips slightly red from our kissing, his eyes narrowed on me, and his features much softer than they were moments ago. _What is it about him that I'm so compelled by?_ I thought as my eyes wondered all over him _it's everything_.

**GAARA POV**

She was making a mountain out of a mole hill over the whole Matsuri situation, even after I told her that Matsuri was just another annoying brat, and that she didn't mean a thing. I realised that Hinata was flimsy, and fragile. I had to be careful with her, she seemed genuinely caring about others well being and their feelings, she was the exact opposite of me; I only cared about myself, and my own well being. Now it was different, now I wanted to care about Hinata, and her well being. I wanted her to be happy, and to be with me. No one else was important.

Hinata's eyes moved to face me, staring me down with questioning eyes, "Why?" she said quietly, it sounded more like it was a question meant more for herself than for me, but I decided I would answer her anyway.

"I don't know." I said, taking a moment to think about it. "You're different." Her eyes saddened and looked down from me, fiddling her fingers around her chest, pointing her fingers together.

"D-Different?" she looked back up, and smiled softly, nodding. "You… You're different too." She spoke with a little more confidence than before. She looked around and slid herself off of the bed and stood so she was facing me. "I... I should, go now." Her voice rang, and before I could protest to her leaving she made her way out of my room and towards the door. Hinata stopped before she reached it, and turned to face me, a small smile on her lips and a spark of happiness in her eyes, "G-Goodbye, Gaara." She whispered before she turned the door handle and walked out. It sounded like her words had more than one meaning. _Hinata won't continue this until it's over for good, _I figured, and looked around my lonely room and down at the crumpled sheets of my bed. _I wish she would have stayed, so peaceful in her unconscious state._ I felt a smile cross my face at the thought, before quickly trying to shake it off. I'd see her tomorrow, she'd be around and we would probably have at least one class together, and I knew what I had to do now, I'd have to face Matsuri, and I'd have to do it first thing tomorrow. Hinata won't wait for me, not after she has the chance to meet so many others, like that idiot Naruto; ones that would woo her, and charm her beyond belief. I wouldn't stand a chance against them. Not one.

I headed for the window, and peaked through the curtains at the bright moon in the dark sky, the moond reminded me so much of her pale eyes, I licked my lips softly to savor the sweet taste from her lips..

_Tomorrow_ I thought, _Tomorrow I will make her truly mine._

* * *

__**More to come soon!**

****Next chapter will be the start of classes! And it may be a longer than usual chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: **Okay, so I took a little time writing this one, and I probably should have done it yesterday, so I made it a weeee bit longer. But here it is anyway, so enjoy!

Oh, also I'm going to start writing another story soon, so if there are any pairings you like, let me know and I might write one. (:

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto.

_-thoughts-_

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Everyone's business**

* * *

**GAARA POV**

I'd made sure that I'd headed over to Matsuri's early enough, with arms folded; I headed towards the elevator and made my way down. Once out I headed down near the end of the corridor and knocked on the door. It was 6.30am, which left 2 hours before classes.

A sleepy Tenten answered the door with a groan as she rubbed her eyes. "What?"

I looked at her with cold eyes. "Matsuri, where is she?" I asked before the door was shut in my face.

I could hear yelling inside coming from Tenten, something along the lines of 'get your ass up' and 'your boyfriend doesn't know how to tell time'.

It was only another minute before Matsuri opened the door with a big smile. My face stayed cold as I stared at her. "It's over." I said with a deep voice, and before she could react and make a scene, I walked off, my eyes lingered on door 97 as I passed it, my sister's room, but more importantly _Hinata's room._

I stopped in my tracks, and headed back. Knocking quietly, Temari answered, and leaned out of the door but didn't open it enough for me to come in.

"Gaara? What are you doing here?" She asked, she'd been awake for a while, I could tell.

I shrugged, and waited for her to let me in. She didn't. "Can I come in or not?" I asked.

My ears perked up as I heard mumbles from behind the door. "How troublesome…"

_Shikamaru Nara? My sister has Shikamaru Nara in her room? _My lips twitched into a smirk and I watched as Temari's face darkened when they did. "Gaara, get lost!" she shouted, and shoved my chest back and closed the door, leaving me in the corridor alone. I shook my head and began walking again, wondering where Hinata would be, but at the same time how my brother won the bet that our 'lovely' sister would hook up with Shikamaru before the week was up.

**HINATA POV**

I woke up around 8 o'clock with only half an hour to get myself ready for the first classes of the year. I was nervous, and a little worried that I wouldn't know anybody in my classes. I sat up from the couch that I had been sleeping on and rubbed my eyes, a little confused before remembering after leaving Gaara's last night I came home to Temari with a male guest over. She felt bad, and was going to tell him to leave but I told her that I'd find somewhere else to stay for the night to give her some privacy.

But I didn't have anywhere to stay, if I asked Neji, he would probably storm over to my dorm and snap at Temari so I wondered the halls past curfew thinking of where I could go, before I had ran into someone who was more than happy to let me sleep on their couch after hearing of Shikamaru and Temari.

"Sorry I let you sleep a little late, but it should be safe for you to get back to your dorm now." Said a voice, I looked up and saw him rubbing the back of his head, his blonde hair spiked up.

"T-Thank you, N-Naruto." I mumbled and stood up, folding the blanket he'd given me and placing it on the end of the couch.

"No problem!" He beamed, "I'll see you in English! Sai will be there too, won't you?"

I turned my head to see a pale boy with inky black hair and very pale skin lift his head from his sketch book, he smiled and nodded. "Yes." He said, and I could only catch a glimpse of what he'd been drawing, and it looked like… _me sleeping?_ It was a little creepy, but he seemed like a very talented artist. I offered him and Naruto both a smile and thanked them once more before walking out and heading back to my room.

I'd taken a shower and got my books ready before I made my way to English, Temari was already gone by the time I got back.

I stumbled into the classroom and looked around at the people in the class before I was waved over. "Hey! It's that girl! Hinata!" A pink haired girl yelled out to me. I smiled, it was Sakura, so I'd have a class with her after all, and Naruto would be here too, I didn't know about Gaara. I made my way over to her, and placed myself down next to her and smiled. "Hello Sakura." I smiled.

She smiled at me and watched as a tall, handsome boy walked into the room like he owned the place, but didn't want to be here. He looked a lot like Sai but tanner and longer hair. Sakura turned to me. "That's Sasuke, he's my boyfriend." She whispered, and I gathered he was her crush, otherwise she wouldn't have whispered it. Sasuke sat besides Sakura and looked at me, "hn." He slouched and rested his head in his hands. _Well isn't he just the happy kind…_

The class had filled up, and our teacher was late. Sakura was in my ear speaking about the latest fashion and something along the lines of how handsome Sasuke was, but I only paid half of my attention to her as Naruto ran into the classroom with Sai behind him. He plopped down besides me and let out a deep breath, and he seemed proud of himself.

"Naruto! What have you done now!" Sakura yelled besides me as Sai sat next to Naruto.

Naruto tensed up and looked at Sakura like he was prepared to get whacked upside the head. "N-Nothing! I swear!"

Sai tuned into the conversation, opening his mouth to speak but was cut off by a yelling down the hall.

"NAAAAARUTOOOOOO!" It was Tsunade, the principal.

Naruto jumped from his seat and headed for the window as a Tsunade drenched in what looked like cream entered the room with wild eyes. I'd never seen someone jump out a window and run a mile so fast in my life time.

Tsunade followed after him and I looked at Sakura as she, and Sasuke shook their heads. "Uh..D-Does this h-happen… often?" I whispered, and Sakura nodded.

"Yes, Naruto is such an idiot!" she shouted and clenched her fist with anger, a vein popping out on the back of her hand.

I gulped before my attention was drawn back towards Sai, who seemed to be in a heavy concentration, "What should your nickname be…" he mumbled, and my eyes widened, _nickname? Oh please don't be something embarrassing._

"He does this to everyone." Sakura said with a roll of her eyes, "He calls Naruto Idiot, Sasuke a tool…"

"What… does h-he call y-you." I asked, chewing my lower lip, Sasuke's face lit up besides her.

"Ugly." Sasuke smirked, and watched as Sakura turned red with fury.

Sai then clicked his fingers. "I got it!" he said, pulling the attention of us three towards him, he smiled. "Tomato!"

My face went bright red at the ridiculous nickname, but I knew it'd be from me blushing half the time. I was starting to feel faint again before our teacher came into the room. _Good, a distraction! Maybe he'll forget the nickname!_

"Sorry I'm late class, I was held up because I was helping an old lady with groceries cross the road and she had a sore back so I carried her home." Kakashi Hatake said, my jaw dropped, _he can't be serious… _I thought to myself before the class let me know I was right, they shouted at him 'liar!' and 'get some better excuses' or something along the lines of the two.

We started to get onto our English work, and Naruto came in huffing and panting before sitting down about an hour late. He told us how he was in trouble for pranking the 'granny' and Sakura took the time to stop her work and tell him how much of an idiot he was. The strange thing was, our Teacher didn't even seemed phased.

Sasuke remained silent throughout most of the class, making only a few 'Hn' sounds here and there. He quite reminded me of a certain red-head, and at that thought the bell rang to head to our next lesson.

"Show me your timetable." Sakura said, and I handed it over to her, and she grinned. "We have our next class together; Ino is in our class too! We usually meet at the girl's bathroom." She said as she linked her arm through mine and pulled me up and out of the classroom and through the busy crowds of students before we reached our destination. Ino shrieked and ran up to us and Sakura told her about how we all had classes together, but I was too distracted by the guilt that washed over me as I caught eye contact with a very upset, and a very furious Matsuri. Her face was red, and puffy. She'd been crying.

My body froze in spot and my muscles tensed as she made her way over with quickness in her step. "You!" She screamed at me, pointing her finger and making everybody stop in their tracks.

_Ohh no, Gaara hadn't told her, had he? _I panicked, as she edged closer and stood in front of my face. "Gaara broke up with me!" She shouted, shoving me back a little but Ino and Sakura kept me from falling.

Ino made a scoffing noise and stepped in front. "And what does that have to do with her? The guy only dated you because you wouldn't leave him alone!" she defended me, I'd only just met her… and she defended me!

Matsuri's eyes narrowed into a glare. "That's not true! And he broke up with me because she's been making him ogle his eyes all over her! Like a tramp!" _A tramp? She just called me a tramp!_

Sakura laughed. "Well she's a lot nicer to look at than you! So I don't blame him!" She said sinisterly.

The next thing that happened was Matsuri going out of control, she shoved them both with force before a fist came flying towards my face, I flinched and closed my eyes but no impact hit me.

I opened my eyes hesitantly to see a hand clenched tightly around a shaking fist. My eyes followed up the arm to see, **Gaara**! He'd caught her fist, and so fast! I hadn't seen him a second ago.

"Matsuri." He growled threateningly, with a deathly glare as he tightened his grip on her fist making her yelp in pain.

Ino and Sakura had furious looks on their faces, like Gaara had beat them at getting to Matsuri.

* * *

**More to come soon!**

- and don't forget, if there's a pairing you like, let me know! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: **Here is Chapter 10! -There will probably be a bit of Matsuri bashings to come, because she really annoys me! So I'm sorry if you like her!

Also, I've just started a new story so if you're interested in Sakura pairings with Hidan, Deidera or Itachi then give it a look over. (:

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto.

_-thoughts-_

* * *

**Chapter 10: More Secrets**_  
_

* * *

**HINATA POV**

"Gaara…" I whispered softly, as my eyes went on Matsuri, she was furious and in pain.

He turned to look at me with wild eyes, "What?" he said angrily, I flinched.

It was at that point I could see why a lot of people were scared of him. Gaara seemed to watch me flinch and his eyes softened as he released Matsuri's hand, and she ran away, but not before she gave me another deathly glare.

I looked down from his gaze and turned to Sakura, "We sh-should get to class." I mumbled.

Sakura nodded and Ino latched an arm around me, "Are you alright, what was that all about?" she asked as we made our way towards class, Gaara was following us, it wasn't hard to see his red hair in the reflection of classroom windows.

"O-Oh…" I frowned. "I, I think sh-she got the w-wrong impression." I said as I fiddled with my fingers in my nervous state, this was definitely not what I had in mind for my year here.

Sakura shook her head and smiled at me. "Oh yeah, but don't worry about Matsuri… No one really likes her that much, she's quite annoying! You should have seen how she threw herself all over him last year, it was really sad." She said, as she ran her hands through her hair. I couldn't help but be brought back to yesterday when I met these two, screaming over Sasuke like love sick pups… it seemed like this is how Matsuri must have acted over Gaara.

We made our way to the arts class a few minutes late, but our teacher Kurenai didn't seem too worried, she just smiled at us as she approached me. "Hinata, wasn't it?" She said softly as Ino and Sakura headed to the back, leaving a space for me.

I nodded at the teacher. "Yes." I answered her.

Ms. Yuhi went to her desk and pulled out a sketch book. "I forgot to give this to you yesterday. I hope you enjoy the class."

"Thank you." I smiled and headed to sit besides Ino, a boy with short spiky hair and dark round glasses that covered his eyes sat on the other side of me. He opened his book and as he flipped through to an empty page I saw all of his drawings of beetles. I smiled, "I… I like y-your dra-drawings."

The boy looked up at me, like I was strange for liking his drawings of insects. "They're a special breed of parasitic insects that live near my home, they're called kikaichu."

"They're creepy!" Ino squeaked.

I shook my head. "I… think that th-they're i-interesting." I said as I opened my book.

"I'm Shino." The boy said with a happier sound in his voice.

"H-Hinata." I replied, he was surely different, and I knew what being different was like. I heard a bark and watched as a large dog ran into the room and jump up on a boy in his seat, I looked across the table from Shino, and there was a boy who had messy brown hair, sharp black eyes and pronounced canine teeth who was now getting nudged by a big white dog.

"Akamaru, you're supposed to stay in the room!" He said, as he rubbed the dogs head.

"Kiba, you're dog is not allowed in the building…" Kurenai said as she approached us. "So make sure he stays under the tables, okay?" She smiled, before walking off. She seemed like a really nice lady.

Gaara sat besides Kiba, and besides Gaara sat the boy that was with Temari last night, his black hair pulled back into a spiky pony tail. He stared out the window from his seat at the clouds before he moved his eyes onto me. "Oh, you're Temari's roommate right? Sorry about last night." He sighed.

I nodded and Ino instantly sat up in her seat. "Shikamaru! You didn't!" She squealed.

Shikamaru sighed lousily, I saw Gaara besides him smile, actually** smile**! "It was about time." Gaara said.

"Where did you stay anyway, not in the hall I hope." Shikamaru groaned as he looked at me.

I felt my face heat up as I looked at him, Gaara, and then at the table. "N-Naru-Naruto's." I managed to get out.

**GAARA POV**

I couldn't help but pay attention as Hinata complemented Shino Amburame on his bugs, and stared at the boy with the dog. I felt terrible; I had scared her back in the hallway with my aggression towards Matsuri.

I was distracted by Shikamaru besides me. "Oh, you're Temari's roommate right? Sorry about last night." He sighed.

My eyes moved onto Hinata before to Ino after her loud, irritating squeal, "Shikamaru! You didn't!"

Shikamaru sighed, I knew he didn't really want to speak of it; it'd probably be too much of a 'troublesome' task. I smiled. "I was about time." I said, not realizing I had actually said it out loud.

Shikamaru grinned faintly, and looked at Hinata. "Where did you stay anyway, not in the hall I hope." He groaned, and I looked at Hinata again, she was turning a crimson colour, and I also wondered where she'd been, she could have stayed with me.

"N-Naru-Naruto's." Hinata said in a soft whisper, I felt my muscles tense up, and I became** furious**.

_That idiot's? She stayed with him?_ I twitched with annoyance; I knew he must have tried something with her after handing her that piece of paper when we got out of the elevator.

"Naruto's? Why?" Shikamaru asked. _Yes, **Why**?_

"I… H-He ran in-into me, and t-told me he was g-glad to let me st-stay after I told him a-about y-you and Te-Temari." She smiled, giggling softly. "H-He said, 'I knew i-it! T-Those li-liars can't h-hide it from me! I knew from the s-start'."

Shikamaru let out a short lived laugh, "Yeah, he caught on early."

"I think everyone knew it would happen." Kiba interrupted into the conversation with a toothy grin, and directed it at Hinata.

My patience was wearing thin, Naruto, and now this dog loving fool? Hinata is **mine**.

**HINATA POV**

The class went quicker than I thought it would, I didn't get much drawing time in, I was preoccupied in talking to Shino and Kiba, they both seemed really interesting, and they seemed to argue a lot with each other, they both made me giggle. Shino and Kiba were very nice, I didn't pay much attention to Sakura and Ino, they were talking about what made Sasuke so 'handsome', I also tried to ignore the eyes that stayed on my almost constantly throughout the whole class, Gaara's.

Shikamaru had fallen asleep after our conversation about last night. When the bell went I made my way to the door, I had my next class with Kiba, and Naruto would be in the class as well.

I was halfway to P.E. when I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Gaara. "What class do you have?" He asked me with a gentle voice.

"P.E." I said, glad that it was something I wouldn't be able to stutter on. Gaara grinned, and I gathered he had it as well.

I focused my eyes on him; he seemed to be struggling with himself to say something. "I… I'm sorry." He said, "About before."

I shocked me when I came to realization that Gaara wasn't the type to apologize often. "It's okay." I whispered, my breathing hitching as he ran his hand down my shoulder and his cold fingers forced my hand to open as they slid between mine to hold my hand. My pulse raced, and I knew my face would be as red as it could be.

"It was my fault, that she went crazy." He said, and I had to fight myself to pull my hand out of his grasp as he stared at me with compassionate eyes, as I did so he looked confused.

_Matsuri was right, I was the reason Gaara broke up with her…_ I frowned, I couldn't just jump straight into this with him, what would everyone think of me?

"N-Not so… fast." I whispered, and looked up to Gaara, the hall was emptying, and Gaara looked around before he leaned down, his lips next to my ear.

"We'll be sneaky, keep it a secret." He purred playfully into my ear as he grabbed me and pulled me out of view from any prying eyes that would pass by us before he pressed his cold hard lips against mine.

Gaara had surprised me, he seemed more confident with his actions and a warm feeling washed over me, and I couldn't help but kiss him back softly. He was starting to act different around me; he seemed to be really opening up out of his cold hard, distant shell.

He nipped my lower lip and I pulled back, my face flushed and my breathing shaky. "W-we should g-get to P.E." I mumbled.

Gaara nodded, and gave me a kiss on the cheek before he started to walk towards the class.

I was quick on my feet to catch up to him.

"So, secret?" He said and looked at me.

I chewed my lower lip, I could still taste him. "Y-Yes." I said, I knew that if we done this, and made sure to keep it a secret from everyone for a while until the whole Matsuri thing drowned down that it would be a lot easier than staring at temptation for weeks on end.

"You go on ahead, rumours will continue if we show up together." Gaara said, dropping behind, and walking in the opposite direction, _I wonder where he's headed _I thought as I walked into the gym.

Kiba came up to me. "What took you so long?" he asked, Naruto running up besides him.

I smiled to myself and bit the inside of my cheek. "I l-left something i-in class." I lied, knowing that I'd definitely have to work on my lying some more if I wanted this to work without all the nasty rumours.

Then I saw something, no, not something, **someones**. It was Neji, his roommate Lee, Tenten, Kankuro and… Matsuri.

"Oh yeah." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. "We share the gym with bushy brow and the year below." He said as he pointed at Neji's roommate as Neji approached me.

He did not look too pleased.

_oh no..._

* * *

**More to come soon!**_  
_

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one should be up in two days!


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: **Chapter 11, (yay) -my computer has been playing up, so if my updates are prolonged more than a few days, it's because it just decided to randomly shut down on me. :c

-and since I like Matsuri SOO much, I decided it'd be fun to mess with her. (:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

-_thoughts-_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Challenging the youth**_  
_

* * *

**NEJI POV**

When Hinata walked into the gymnasium, I couldn't help but hear Tenten's new roommate Matsuri whispering to her friend Sari, and also something to Tenten.

_Gossip, _I thought, but my ear pricked up when I heard Matsuri speak Hinata's name in disgust. I decided now to listen more intently as I watched Kiba and Naruto run up to my cousin.

"She's the reason Gaara broke up with me! You should have seen how she threw herself all over him, flirting and taking off clothes." Matsuri growled.

I shook my head, _Hinata would never do such things, and she's too timid to even tell somebody her own name. _I continued to listen, grinning as I heard Tenten speak.

"There's no way Matsuri, Neji told me that Hinata's shy, and when I met her she definitely didn't seem like that kind of person, she was really kind and pol-"

"Are you saying Matsuri is a liar?" Sari interrupted her, becoming quite defensive of her best friend, even though the two were both madly obsessed with Gaara, Sari didn't like the idea of another girl in the picture, "Gaara would never leave someone like Matsuri for somebody like that who-"

**SLAP**.

Sari looked at Tenten in disbelief.

"I don't appreciate you speaking so disgustingly about my boyfriend's cousin." She snapped.

_That's my girl. _I grinned to myself before I made my way towards Hinata, not too pleased about the rumours Matsuri and Sari were spreading, or how Tenten had been caught in the trouble.

Hinata looked at me with worried eyes as I approached and grabbed her arm lightly, pulling her from Kiba and Naruto so I could speak to her quietly.

"N-Neji?" She said quietly, seemingly scared.

"Hinata, what is all the commotion I keep hearing about you and Gaara, and Matsuri?" I asked her simply, being patient.

Hinata looked down and then back up. "Sh-She got the w-wrong idea." She sighed before continuing, "Gaara was just being polite, because I'm Te-Temari's roommate, I don't kn-know why he dumped her."

I stared down at her, pushing for answers but none came, I knew Hinata would never do something as bold as to lie to me and keep secrets; it was Gaara I didn't trust.

_Speak of the devil…_ Gaara walked into the gymnasium with his arms folded, and a dull expression as he made his way past Hinata and myself, and then to his brother, Kankuro.

_He didn't even look at her. Not even a glance, Matsuri must just need someone to blame for Gaara's sudden realization of how annoying the girl was. Hn, serves her right, but my cousin shall not be a victim. _My mind wondered before there was a loud thud from behind me.

**HINATA POV**

_So close _I thought as Neji asked me about what was happening, I'd lied to him as smoothly as I could manage, and he'd brought it. It was just perfect timing when Gaara walked in, even though I was disappointed that he didn't even seem to notice me, I knew it was just to make sure that I wouldn't have a hard time.

There was a thud from the group of students near the wall; I looked over Neji's shoulder as he turned around to see Sari and Matsuri had both leapt onto Tenten. I gasped as she kicked Sari in the stomach and off of her, I quickly made my way over and attempted to pull Matsuri away from Tenten, and at the second that I grabbed hold of Matsuri's shoulders to tug her off, Tenten landed a flawless punch onto the bridge of Matsuri's nose, she stumbled back, and I hit the floor hard with her on top of me.

Ten got up and took my hand, pulling me up off the ground as she wiped the back of her hand under her cut lip, before she smirked smugly.

I was in shock, _what has just happened? _My thoughts were interrupted by a shouting from behind.

"Ah, the flames of youth! Yes, this is what youth is all about!" Might Guy shout as he came closer to the four of us girls.

"But unfortunately, it's not the youth we show in P.E… but since you are all fired up, we can all of an extra 100 push-ups! Let's go!"

The whole class groaned and muttered a 'thanks a lot' as they passed us, my eyebrow rose in confusion.

"Guy has a very… intense way to keep active, it's always 100 of this, and 300 of that… " Tenten sighed, walking over to Neji with a smile.

Sari and Matsuri walked up to me, noticing that Gaara was keeping his distance, even though I could see the slight discomfort in his features.

"You better watch out, because Gaara is ours." Sari said to me, brushing her shoulder against mine as she passed me, obviously not wanting to get us anymore hard exercises, I had absolutely no idea who she was; but she had long dark brown hair and brown eyes.

Matsuri looked at me with dark threatening eyes, holding her nose as it bled, she pointed to me with her free hand before holding up a clenched fist.

I gulped. Matsuri was definitely after me.

Kiba and Naruto came up to me, confusion in their eyes. "What happened?" They asked in unison.

I turned to face them and put on a brave face. "I… sh-she thinks I… s-stole her b-boyfriend."

Kiba's eyebrows rose and he bent over laughing, holding onto his stomach as he did before he stood back up. "That's funny." Kiba said with a toothy grin, as he placed a hand on my shoulder lightly. "She's a psychopath. Ignore her."

"Thank y-you, Kiba." My voice whispered, I was grateful to have some people comfort me in this confusing situation.

Naruto complained as we all began to begin our p.e. torture from Guy, starting with the 100 push ups, I barely even made it to 15 before my arms ached, and I wasn't the only one. Everyone was too exhausted by the time we were asked to race 50 laps around the gymnasium.

The last activity was 200 jump ropes, but the only person who did absolutely everything was Neji's roommate Lee; he was so active, and didn't seem to be the least bit exhausted as he counted the 200th jump on his rope. I, like everyone else, was on my back, panting from being short of breath. I ached all over and followed Naruto and Kiba as they crawled to the bleachers.

Guy gave another 'moving' speech on the youth of today's society as the bell rang from lunch.

Naruto and Kiba didn't move a muscle, so I decided that I wouldn't either as I watched everyone pile out of the gymnasium for their lunch break, Gaara was one of the last to walk out, and he made sure to smirk at me before he walked through the door.

I sat up slowly, and looked over to Kiba and Naruto before I realized why they hadn't moved a muscle; they were both passed out on the bleachers. I didn't want to wake either of them so I made sure to be quiet as I got up and headed out of the gymnasium.

There was people everywhere, laughing and talking as they walked around or leaned against the wall with plates of food and their phones, but I didn't recognize even one face as I headed towards the elevator very slowly, with my pained muscles.

I was knocked a few times by passing people, telling me to 'watch it' or just cursing as they looked back at me. Chewing on my bottom lip I reached out and pressed the button on the elevator as I waited for it to arrive. For my lunch break I just wanted to get back to my room and lay down until I had to go to my next class, at least science wouldn't be even the slightest bit exhausting, there was no real physical work in science besides lighting a Bunsen, or pouring in test tubes.

Once the elevator finally arrived, I was surprised to find it empty, I got in and went to close the door before a pale hand shot in and quickly pulled it open before it closed.

My eyes grew hopeful for it to be Gaara, but the person in front of me wasn't my handsome red head.

It was Sai, and Gaara's older brother Kankuro.

"Phew, thought we were going to miss it for a second." Kankuro smirked as he walked in and stood besides me. Sai nodded in agreement.

"Yes, lucky I'm quite quick on my feet." Sai said, a book in his hand.

Kankuro snorted a laugh, before draping an arm over my shoulder. "Hey there." He smiled, purple paint still on his face but in a different style than it was yesterday. The lines were so clean and straight.

"K-Kankuro." I nodded a hello.

He pulled me a little closer into his side, "So what's all this I keep hearing about you and my brother?" his voice sounded curious.

"N-Nothing." I said in a quiet voice, my face beginning to turn red as he laughed quietly.

"Oh, okay well then what about the ones I heard about Naruto?"

I looked at him confused, _Naruto? What about Naruto?_

"Gaara said you and Naruto are getting cosy… sleepovers, number exchanges."

Sai looked up from his book, and smiled. "Naruto has seemed to take a liking to you." He said, but making it sounds like more of a friend's type of liking. I was a little annoyed that Gaara had started something about me and Naruto. _No wonder everyone is looking at me like I'm some bad girl._

I thought as the doors opened and I headed out, but Kankuro followed me with his arm still on my shoulder while Sai remained in the elevator.

"I… I'm just t-trying to get th-through my first day of c-classes, and it's so h-hard." I sad sadly.

Kankuro patted me on the back, "It's never easy." He said, as if it were simple. Things hadn't been like this for me, ever. I was experiencing all this for the first time, boys, gossip and the drama.

Walking into my room, Kankuro dropped his arm, _I'm guessing he is worried about Temari… _I giggled to myself quietly as I closed the door behind us.

Temari walked into view with a look of annoyance. "What the hell?" She shouted, and I wasn't quite sure if it was directed at me, or Kankuro… and he seemed to be just as confused as me.

* * *

**More to come soon! **(if my computer decides to be nice)

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, review if you please.

_~ drama is building ;o ~_

(:


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: **Chapter 12, finally! (computer is still being mean and not working properly) Hope you enjoy. (:

I'll try get my computer fixed asap!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

-_thought-_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Good friends**_  
_

* * *

**TEMARI POV**

I was pacing around my room, all day all I had heard was rumours floating around about my little brother Gaara, my roommate Hinata, and the annoying Matsuri.

I had been trying to wrap my head around the situation, when I head the door open, and giggles fill the room from Hinata. _Is she with Gaara now?_ My mind raced as I rounded the corner, my face annoyed when I caught sight of Kankuro grinning from ear to ear.

"What the hell?" I shouted without realizing it, seeing Kankuro's face drop as well as Hinata's as they both turned and looked at me with confused faces.

"Sorry." I grumbled, and walked towards them, shoving Kankuro away from Hinata, _they're too close to each other!_

"Hinata, what's going on?" I asked the Hyuga, her lavender tinged orbs wide with worry and fear. I took a deep breath to calm myself down, "Hinata?" I asked, more calm than before.

"I.. Don't know w-what you m-mean…" Hinata mumbled, averting her gaze towards the floor, her fingers pointing and fiddling in a nervous fit.

"Chill sis, there's nothing going on between me and her." Kankuro said and took a step back as I glared at him; he knew perfectly well that wasn't what I meant. "-or her and Gaara, Matsuri just chucked a fit, you know? Like usual. Gaara was sick of her clingy shit and got rid of her." Kankuro continued.

I relaxed a little and took a step back, Hinata looked terrified and I felt bad.

"Uh..S…Sorry." I said, the words feeling foreign on my tongue.

Hinata nodded slowly, and looked up. "I-It's o-okay… I-I've been g-getting trou-ble all d-day." She stuttered, she was looking up, but she wasn't looking at me.

"It's not like I'd mind if you were dating him…" I said, sighing. "It's just I was getting annoyed hearing all these rumours in my ear all freaking day, back and forth." I smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "You're better than Matsuri anyway; she really gets on my nerves!" I clenched my fist in the air, and she giggled softly.

"Yeah, should have seen what she did to Temari's fan." Kankuro laughed, earning an intense glare from me as I thought back to the day, and a confused look from Hinata.

"What'd she do?" Hinata asked, stunning both me and my brother as she didn't stutter any of her words. It made me feel like she was beginning to get comfortable with us.

"She did absolutely **nothing**, isn't that **RIGHT** Kankuro." I said, and he shook his hands up in defeat.

"Yeah, It uh, it was nothing." Kankuro laughed nervously, making Hinata smile. "Anyway, Gaara and I both think she has an interest in **Naruto**." Kankuro emphasised the word Naruto as well as saying it with a girly voice, and I turned to Hinata who had turned a light shade of red.

"I… I… No." She said, looking away. Kankuro and I laughed.

"**Sure** Hinata." Kankuro grinned, before looking back at me. "So Tem, how was **Shikamaru **last night?" He snickered, saying Shikamaru's name like he had Naruto's.

My face dropped, and I looked at him… how did he know? "Gaara." I snarled, making Kankuro laugh some more.

"It was about time sis, how long did you two think you could keep it a secret?"

**HINATA POV**

"It was about time sis, how long did you two think you could keep it a secret?" Kankuro asked Temari, who only replied him with a grunt. Kankuro's words stuck in my mind, replaying over and over.

_How long did you two think you could keep it a secret… _my mind went to Gaara, and how we were going to be a **secret**. _Would it last? Who would find out? What would we do then?_ I was panicking myself, and began to feel a little light headed, it didn't help that my legs were already weak enough thanks to Guy's intense P.E. session, making me think back to Tenten's scuffle with Matsuri.

"Do uh… either of y-you kno-w wh-where TenTen's r-room is?" I mumbled quietly, and saw Temari tense up. _Oh no, I forgot…_

Temari let out a sigh, her hand clenching and then relaxing slowly, "I wouldn't go there if I were you." She said, making me turn to look at her with my head tilted like a confused pup. "She shares a room with Matsuri."

"Oh." I frowned.

"Probably not anymore, should have seen the claws Tenten pulled out on Matsuri and Sari." Kankuro stated, staring at Temari before he looked at me. "She was defending you, Matsuri was starting rumours and Tenten didn't like it… she slapped Sari for calling you a whore and then the two went on and said that she was just the same, and blah blah, and how Neji must have low standards and proceeded to ask if he paid her for nights." Kankuro laughed. "Tenten was getting pretty frustrated at that point, and then she said that Gaara would be lucky, even blessed to ever have a girl like you and the two pounced on her… that's when you came along." Kankuro said as if the whole thing was quite amusing.

Temari and I both looked at him with shocked eyes, "Th-They what?" I frowned, Tenten had defended me and got caught in the cross wires by doing just that. I realized now, that I was rather happy that Matsuri got her nose broken…

"Didn't expect much fight from Tenten, I'll have to thank her." Temari scoffed a laugh, "I probably would have re-acted the same." She shrugged before she smirked devilishly, "Well… except I wouldn't need an excuse to beat the crap out of Matsuri after Gaara dumped her." She laughed and looked at Kankuro. "Come on, we better get going before all the food is gone, want to come Hinata?" She said.

I looked at her and shook my head, "No, t-thank you… I'm going to rest."

As she was heading for the door with Kankuro following she turned and looked at me. "Okay then. Let me know if anyone gives you shit, and I'll demolish them."

And with that, she left the room with Kankuro asking her questions. I was grateful to have met Temari, and befriended her, as well as Tenten, and Kankuro.

I turned around and began walking to my room when the door opened again, "F-Forgot something?" I called out, but no response was given.

As I went to turn around, my eyes and mouth were covered.

**TEMARI POV**

As we headed out the door Kankuro began asking me something, "Wow Tem, didn't think you'd actually like your roommate."

I shrugged, and turned to him. "Yeah, I don't know. I just like her, she's different." I said, hearing whispers amongst the girls in the hall as they stared at me and my room. I gave them a deathly stare and they stopped and scooted off.

Kankuro placed his hands on the back of his head as he walked, "Yeah. I like her too. She's nice." He said as we rounded the corner, I caught eye of Sari holding her ribcage, but Matsuri was no where in sight, and Sari had a grin on her face. I stopped.

"What is it?" Kankuro asked as he stopped walking and turned to look at me.

"Something's wrong…" I said as I turned and headed back towards the room, stopping before I reached the room. It was open, and I'd closed it. Hinata was going to bed; I walked inside and looked around, there was no one here.

_Was this why there was whispering in the hall? And why did Sari have that look on her smug little face? _I thought as I was heading back outside, and walking back to where I'd seen Sari, she was gone now.

Kankuro continued to follow me, confused, "What's wrong?"

"I think Sari and Matsuri are up to something… Hinata isn't in the room, and the door was opened." I said, Kankuro still didn't understand. "She was going to sleep, she was exhausted. Sari had a smug look on her face when we were walking, but she's gone now."

"Oh." Kankuro said with a worried tone. "That is no good…"

"Stay here in case she comes back Kankuro… there's leftovers in the fridge, I'm going to go look for her." I sighed, heading down the corridor as I heard Kankuro groan sadly at not going to get food; it was my turn to pay after all… _Where could she be?_

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUH. haha. (:**_  
_

**More to come soon!**

Hope you enjoyed it! Review if you wish, and hopefully the next chapter will come a lot sooner!


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note: **It took me a while to write this one, and I wasn't all that pleased with it but I still think it's alright, so here you go, chapter 13! There's just a **wee bit** of violence in this chapter *cough.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

_-thoughts-_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Violence follows**

* * *

**HINATA POV**

My head was throbbing, I groaned and moved my hand to the back of my head, it was sticky and wet, I pulled my hand back and stared at it in shock as I saw the red blood running down my shaky fingertips from where I had touched my head. I panicked and looked around, _where the hell am I? _My thoughts were interrupted by a hushed argument.

"You didn't have to hit her so hard Matsuri! There's a difference between knocking someone out and murder you know!" The voice said, and I tried to figure out who it was, my mind clouded but I knew that I knew the person who owned the voice.

"Sorry! I didn't think she'd struggle so much! I panicked!" a second voice said, one I recognized as well but couldn't put a name to the voice, my head was in too much pain for me to figure out.

"She's awake!" The first voice said, and in a blurred vision I saw too feet coming towards me, and hands reach out to pull me up onto my shaky legs.

That's when I noticed it, the dark haired girls, and the red nose with a bandage over it. _Matsuri… _I thought, trying to speak but all that came out was a low mumble.

The next thing I felt distracted me from the pain in my head, it was a sharp pain in my chest. I coughed up blood, and looked down lazily to see a fist imbedded in my ribcage. _Has she broken my rib? _Thoughts clouded my mind once more, but none were certain. I wasn't even sure if this was really happening, alls I could feel was the burning sensations in my chest and on the back of my head.

"He was mine!" Matsuri's voice shouted, before I felt another sharp pain rush through my stomach.

I coughed up more blood, _how long have I been their anger release? Last thing I remember was… what was it? Yes, it was heading to the elevator after gym… did I make it back to my room? Was someone with me? I can't remember…_

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and the two girls moved back away from me, leaving me to my shaking legs that buckled beneath me, I fell once more, and closed my eyes, drifting into an unconscious slumber.

**TEMARI POV**

I was worried; I hadn't been able to find Hinata after searching for ten minutes. My phone beeped and I looked down, it was from Kankuro, I answered, "Is she there?" I half shouted.

"Uh no… I was just wondering how long do I heat up th-" I hung up, _that fool, worrying about his stomach at such time_.

I ran into my other brother, Gaara, and in a rush I was over to him, "Have you seen Hinata?" I asked, he had the look of disinterest on his face before it changed to curiosity.

"No, why?" He said calmly, it was only then that I saw the boy besides him, Rock lee, easy enough to distinguish with his brushy brows and green spandex.

"I think I saw her before! Yes, she was headed up stairs with uh…" He scratched his head. "Yes, she was with Sari I believe." Lee spoke, not really knowing much of the whole situation, he had seen Tenten's fight, but he didn't know it was about Hinata.

"You what?" Gaara spoke, his body obviously tensed.

"When!" I shouted, startling Lee.

He looked at me confused, "Um… about ten minutes ago. She didn't seem too fit to walk, so Sari was helping her up the stairs." He pointed.

I growled and quickly made my way to the stairs, _why the hell would she use the stairs when there is an elevator!_ My mind suddenly jumped, _No one would notice her, and nobody uses the stairs._

I made my way up the stairs, skipping three steps at a time, hearing some noise in the distance from one of the supply rooms. I quickly made my way over and turned the handle. _Locked._

In a second of fury I raised my leg and kicked, only to realize that I wasn't the only one who kicked the door, Gaara was there too.

It bust opened and I quickly made my way inside, seeing Matsuri and Sari holding up Hinata, she looked absolutely terrible, they both jolted back when I caught sight of them. "You!" I shouted and made my way over with a red face full of anger. I grabbed Matsuri by the collar of her shirt and shoved her against the wall, her feet no longer touching ground.

"T-Tem-Temari?" Matsuri coughed, flailing under my grip as Sari made a quick run for it, I was too slow at grabbing her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Matsuri?" I asked, and shoved her against the wall again, my free hand on her wrist, gripped tightly and bending up. She yelped in pain, and tried to kick me, making me shove her hard against the wall once more; I felt a snapping beneath my hand as well as the sound and looked down at her wrist, I'd snapped it without even knowing that I was gripping it, I whacked her against the wall once more and she passed out, probably from shock, or fear.

I raised my leg to kick her in the ribs as I dropped her on the ground, only to find myself being pulled back, "Let go." I growled warningly, before I heard a snicker behind me… _Sari that no good-_

"Temari that is quite enough." Said the voice, it was the principal. Sari had gotten Lady Tsunade to come to her friends rescue, she pulled me away. "What have I told you about fighting Temari?" she shouted in my ear as she pushed me out the door and into the grip of Baki, my old P.E. teacher.

"Come on Tem." He sighed; he knew I was quite the stubborn one. He dragged me out of the room and started leading me to the principles office, Matsuri and Sari were also being taken there with a teacher I did not recognize, _he must be new. _Of course, Matsuri had to be carried there.

**GAARA POV**

I wish I could have been in my sister's position of beating the hell out of Matsuri for what she had done to my beautiful Hinata. I held her close to me as Temari, Matsuri and Sari were forced out of the room by teachers who were all leading them to where I gathered, was the principles office for fighting.

Tsunade approached me and knelt down, letting out a sigh as she looked down at Hinata. "Better get her cleaned up; I'll take her to the nurse's office." She said, taking her out of my arms as she started to walk out of the room. I followed her as people stared at her for carrying a bruised and unconscious Hinata as I tailed along, they looked at me in disgust as if I was the one to do this to her. _I would never._

I ignored everyone's judging eyes as we got into the elevator, Tsunade made everyone get out of it so she could get in, she didn't have the patience for students bombarding her with questions.

After a few minutes we were on the first floor and Tsunade took Hinata into her nurse's office and inspected the back of her head. "It's nothing serious." She said as she started to clean it up. "But I'm going to have to ask you to get out for a moment." She ordered, pointing to the door. I scowled and headed out. I paced back and fourth for god knows how long before Tsunade came out. "She's fine, lucky for her Matsuri can't throw much of a punch, she's just a bit bruised and battered, but she might be out of it for a while with her head injury. Now I have to go attend to your sister and the others." She said as she made her way down the corridor, not very pleased with the situation at hand.

I entered the room and looked over at Hinata; she was lying down on her side, a bandage wrapped around her chest underneath her clothing, and one around the top of her head.

I moved to sit down besides her carefully, my hand stroking her face softly. _This is my fault, I shouldn't have eyed her so much, and Matsuri wouldn't be suspicious. _

Hinata stirred a little as I caressed her face, pulling her hair back behind her ear, my fingers running softly over her neck, her lips parted as I done so and she stirred a little more.

With a smile I leaned down, unable to control my urges to kiss her neck, just the sight of it was driving me crazy.

Just as my lips were about to touch her delicate flesh she let out a groan of pain, and I realized I was leaning lightly on her bruised ribcage.

"Da-Daddy s-stop…" Hinata's voice mumbled as her eyes clenched hard, "P-Please… it-it hurts… d-don't hit me… I…" she continued, stirring even more as tears rushed down her face.

I tensed up at her words, _her father beats her._

* * *

**DUN DUN DAAH. ;o**

**More to come soon!**

I think I rewrote this chapter about 7 times before I was pleased with it, so I hope you enjoyed!


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: **Okay! So I had to send my computer away because it was playing up majorly! Turns out I had quiet a few viruses... if you call 3782 a few :D

Anyway, I've got it back now so I can continue on posting! I'm sorry I didn't let you all know that it crashed... so for a sorry, I'll be posting 2 chapters in 1, so you better be ready for some reading! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_-thoughts-_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Working things out**

* * *

**HINATA POV**

I awoke with a groggy start; my eyes opening slowly and my visioned blurred. My body burned and it took me a while to remember what had played out in the past few days. The principle had insisted on me staying in the nurse's room for a while until things settled down, and I didn't look so bruised and battered… she also said it'd be good to let Matsuri calm down- Temari had came to visit me a few times and told me about Matsuri's nose, and Naruto would also come and visit me. I checked my watch, it was late afternoon.

_Must've been out for a while then_ I thought, realizing I had just managed to miss Kiba and Shino coming around with school work, it sat on the desk at the end of the bed. _Thanks guys…_

Slowly I sat up and caught eye of Gaara who was sitting in a chair besides me, he looked as angry as ever and I didn't quite understand. _Why is he here? He hasn't came and visited me at all… not even once._

"G-Gaara?" I asked softly as I touched a still sensitive spot on my ribs with my hand, just wanting to test it to see how bad it would be. _I've had worse._

Gaara sat up stiffly and eyed me carefully before he spoke, "Your father beats you? I heard you say it in your sleep a few days ago… that sick bas-"

I burst out in laughter, even though it felt like I was breaking each and every rib, I shook my head and tried to control myself so I could speak… seeing his infuriated red face made me get back to the seriousness, "N-No, you've mis-misunderstood." I smiled.

Gaara shook his head, "Don't try to deny it Hinata."

"I'm not." I said more firmly, my eyes narrowing onto his, "My fa-father would nev-er, and could never d-do such thing." I said, but he still didn't seem to be listening. "He used to m-make me and Ha-Hanabi spar a lot, and h-he would spar with us as w-well, and Neji too." I smiled, "Sometimes he'd sp-spar with us for hours on end, until we could no longer stand, nothing too serious really, but sometimes- after a while, it'd hurt. F-Father only did it to teach us to fight, in case we got k-kidnapped, because we're a no-noble family with many secrets." I said finally, only managing to stutter a few times but instead of stuttering from shyness, I was stuttering from the shots of pain that went through me as I spoke.

"Well if that's true then why didn't you fight Matsuri back?" He snapped, even angrier than before, but also confused.

I frowned and looked down at my hands, "I didn't want to fight back." His eyes seemed to widen at that, "I-I deserved it."

"What? No Hinata, you did not deserve to be beaten to a pulp by that bit-"

"Leave." I said interrupting him; I didn't need to hear him shouting in my ear, especially when he was this angry. I didn't like it, and I would not sit here and tolerate it, oh no, not after doing so with my father for years, I didn't need Gaara to chime in with his angry and firm words, I could do what I want. I already had one controlling man in my life; I certainly did not need another.

"What?" Gaara said, looking at me now with shocked eyes.

"I said g-get out." I pointed to the door, he sat there for a few more moments before his face dropped and he headed out the door.

I sat in my room for another ten minutes just to make sure he'd really left before I stumbled off the bed and headed out the door, before I saw someone familiar, "E-Excuse me…" I said softly, realizing it was Sari, the other girl who'd attacked me. "Can you p-please take m-me to Matsuri…? I-I wanted t-to apologise." I spoke quietly.

It'd been on my mind for quite some time, apologizing. I knew that it wasn't necessary of me to do so, but at the same time I didn't like the tension, the stares and the fighting. I just wanted peace.

Sari looked at me and frowned, _I guess she only done it because Matsuri is her friend. _Nonetheless she took me to another nurse room, "She's in there." She said as she turned to face me, "Getting her nose re-bandaged." Was all she said before walking off.

I opened the door slowly to reveal Matsuri touching her tender nose, it'd just finished being re-bandaged, she stared at me as I opened the door before she looked away, "What do you want?" She mumbled sadly.

Guilt hit me like a steam train as I made my way closer to her, standing in front of her, mustering up all the courage I could to not stutter I began to speak. "I'm so sorry Matsuri." I whispered as I looked down at the floor and then back up, "I'm so sorry that I ruined your relationship with Gaara, I'll stay away from him if you want… I just don't want this fighting to continue, I really am sorry."

Matsuri looked at me with tears brimming in her eyes, before she quickly shook her head. "No… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost control like that, I was just so hurt by what had happened and I just needed someone to blame it on other than myself, I knew that my relationship was failing the day that it begun, I just didn't want to believe it… he never wanted me and…" the tears fell from her face, "It's not your fault, I just want him to be happy… and you make him happy, so you two can be together if you want… I'm sorry." Matsuri said with sorrowful eyes, and I moved in hesitantly to hug her, and I was surprised when she hugged me back. There was nothing more to say, the fighting was over and done with, and we realized that we'd both made mistakes, and now that we knew them, we could move past them and maybe even be friends some day, but for now, I knew that she was still hurting. _She just wants him to be happy… wow; she must have really loved him._

I pulled away and offered her a friendly smile as I left the room, and began to head to my own room, it'd be good to just lie down and forget the events of last week.

As the elevator door opened, I caught sight of Temari and Shikamaru inside, and the two seemed pretty flushed.

I smiled and shook my head as I entered, "So I see you two are having fun out in th-the open." I said cheekily, _what had they been doing_?

Temari laughed nervously and looked at me; "Yeah… uh…" she turned to Shikamaru, "I think I'll head to my room with Hinata we've got a lot to discuss."

Shikamaru nodded, and looked at me, "You alright?" he said lousily.

I just nodded an answer as he got off on the floor that I had gotten on, and once the door closed I turned to Temari, "What were you tw-two going to do on th-e first flo-"

"Nothing!" Temari interrupted me quickly, before both of us laughed.

_Seems like they have a secret love nest somewhere down here…_I shivered.

I was relived that Temari was with me now, "Me and M-Matsuri worked things o-out." I said, breaking the awkward silence of me catching her out.

Temari raised and eyebrow as she looked at me and then shook her head, "You're too soft. I would have killed her if I was you."  
"She was just upset, she didn't want to believe that she wasn't making Gaara happy, and needed someone to blame, but its okay." I said, my stuttering wasn't so bad around her, or any girls really, unless the conversation went to boys.

"She shouldn't have blamed you though." Temari said as we got off the elevator and headed to our room, noticing the door was once again opened, we took a peak inside, half expecting it to be trashed- but it wasn't.

No, there stood a girl, dark hair with tints of blue, long parted bangs with a single lock falling onto her face. Large white eyes with a hint of lilac… "Hanabi?" I said softly as I approached her "What are you doing here?" I continued, noting that she was standing quite proud and confidently, wearing a blue sleeveless v-neck and blue shorts- _If father saw her he'd have a fit!_

* * *

**Okay so that was the first chapter**

**now, onto the next I say!**

**I'm not labeling it.**

* * *

**HINATA POV**

"So Hanabi, why are you here?" I asked again as she wondered around the room, her fingers touching a few things softly before she turned back to me and shrugged.

"I got sick of staying at home with the grouch." She smiled playfully as she inspected the rest of the room with her eyes as she came back over to me, "Don't act like you're not happy I'm here."

I forced a smile, "But I thought applications weren't being accepted anymore the week before school."

Hanabi grinned this time, "Yeah, well you know father… and his persuading money!" she laughed, she'd always been 'daddy's little girl'… "And he got the lady to have me room in here with you two." She said as she looked at Temari with judging eyes, "… So that study room is now mine." Hanabi said as she pointed to the spare room which Temari and I had both decided to have as a study room for when we did not want to be distracted by anyone, of course there was our rooms, but the study would have a lot more space.

"What?" Temari said, looking at her disbelievingly, "We weren't even told about this." She said grouchily, I could tell that she didn't really like Hanabi the day I had told her about her, but now she was here, in the flesh.

Hanabi nodded, "Yep, so the guys have already dropped my stuff of here, so I'm going to start setting up soon, want to help Hina?" She asked, but I knew she meant more of it as 'you're helping me'

"Shouldn't you be shown around?" I asked, but Hanabi just waved her hand in front of my face.

"Nope, already done that, some girl named Moegi showed me around, introduced me to teachers and such… but I stayed away from the room so I could surprise you later, and well… surprise!"

I smiled, but this was definitely not what I had planned, "Oh, well I can't help you Hanabi, I have to go see Tenten? Yeah, Tenten. I need to talk with her… so I really should get going..."

"Yeah I'll come too, like to thank her." Temari said, as Hanabi made a 'humph' noise and turned on her heel to head to her room to set up by herself.

As soon as we were out the door Temari looked at me, "Your sister always that way?"

I sighed and nodded, "Unfortunately, she's used to having things go her way, I'm sorry she's here, I didn't know…"

Tem shook her head, "Its fine, as long as she doesn't look at me with those judging eyes again, or I'll cut her." She laughed, and I wasn't sure if she was joking or not…

"Are you really coming to see Tenten…? I was only going so I could find Neji… but if I told her that she'd want to come, and well I do need to speak with Tenten."

Temari shook her head, "Nah, I think I better go see Kankuro and let him know that you have a twin." She snorted a laugh, "But you two do look crazy a like, sure she's younger than you?" she elbowed my softly.

I smiled, "Yeah, a few years, people usually mistake us a lot…"

"Only difference really was the hairstyle." Temari said, before shaking her head. "Kankuro will spend the rest of the day thinking up lines to use on her, since I warned him off you."

I laughed, "Yeah… Hanabi's a bit picky though!"

Temari started to laugh as well before something clicked in her mind. "Hey, I forgot he isn't in his room so I guess I'll have to see you later tonight! Bye!" She said as she ran off in the opposite direction.

**GAARA POV**

I walked down the corridor feeling like a jerk for being so angry with Hinata, she had such a caring heart, she put others first, and I was accusing her father of things without even asking her about it… I went to apologize but she wasn't in the nurses room anymore, and I didn't know if I should go see her in her room or not, that was before I caught glimpse of Temari and decided to that now was my chance to do so, if Temari wasn't in the room then she'd be alone. _Perfect opportunity_.

I quickly made my way back up to the girl's floor and to the room, making sure that people didn't really notice me as I slipped into Hinata and Temari's room, looking around before I caught sight of her dark hair with tints of blue hanging down her back as she looked out the window of the small kitchen.

I quietly made my way up to her wanting to surprise her, and placed my hands on her hips softly, not wanting to hurt her bruised body as I did… I leaned in to kiss her neck softly and she gasped, and tried to move me back. _Maybe she's still angry with me… _I thought and quickly turned her around, and placed my lips on hers quickly, kissing her gently at first before she began to kiss me back. I knew she couldn't resist my lips. I began to move my lips rougher against hers as I backed her onto the bench, her small hands moving to cup my neck and pull the hair on the nape of my neck as I ran my tongue on her bottom lip begging for entrance, and she allowed it. Our tongues battled as we took in the taste of each other, and I was surprised to find her growing more bold as she ran a hand down my chest before gripping my shirt and pulling me in closer to her as she deepened the kiss with fiery passion, and lust.

I grew daring with my hands and slowly moved them from her hips to explore her body, running up her sides slowly before giving her breasts a light squeeze, she let out a quiet moan and moved her lips to kiss my neck, nipping my skin so softly that it sent a shiver down my spine, I almost lost myself when she started to rub her leg into my crotch, she then moved back up to kiss me again and I noticed something just before our lips touched once more.

_Oh god, this isn't Hinata… _I quickly took a step back to collect myself, clearing my throat as I took another look at her _that is DEFINITELY __**not**__ Hinata…_

The girl sat on the bench and smiled playfully as her eyes stared me up and down, "Well well, what a welcome… but why stop? We were having so much fun…" She purred as she slipped off the bench.

Then it clicked in my mind, she looked so much like Hinata, and she was only new here.

_Oh shit, it's her sister Hanabi… why is she here? Oh fuck, what's Hinata going to do when she finds out?_

I took another step back and away from her, that would explain why she was so bold with her actions, and why**they** felt smaller than they looked…she** wasn't** Hinata, I shouldn't have even began to think that Hinata would be so bold, and playful…

I shook my head quickly. "I have to go." I said and before she could even reply to me I was out the door, and headed to see my brother Kankuro, I needed someone to confide in, and Kankuro would be the best person.

* * *

**SAY WHAT?**

**haha, well here you go, I hope you enjoyed.**

**and yes, if you haven't realized, I do indeed like a wee bit of drama.**

**more to come soon (I promise)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: **So I've decided that this story will be updated every Tuesday (well, it's Tuesday where I am) and that my other story will be done every thursday. (:

I also apologize in advance if I'm late with updates. (:

Also this is chapter 16, but I'm going to make it chapter 15 because I squashed 15 into 14 to make it longer last chapter. -it just helps me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter fifteen: She's trouble.**

* * *

**NEJI POV**

"WHAT?" I shouted, looking at Hinata who'd barged into my room and shouted something at me with a lack of breath.

"Hanabi… she's here!" Hinata repeated, catching her breath. I watched as her eyes darted to my bathroom door opening, her face turned a deep crimson in colour and she suddenly squeaked and turned to cover her eyes, her back now facing Tenten who was drying her wet hair with a white towel as she walked out of the bathroom, whilst her body was wrapped in another one.

"Hanabi? That's your other cousin isn't it? I'd love to mee-"

"NO!" Hinata and I both shouted in unison, me looking at her with wide eyes, and Hinata now turned towards her but with her hands still covering her eyes.

Tenten looked confused, "Why not? Aren't embarrassed are you?" She huffed.

I was about to speak before Hinata bet me to it. "No… It's just- just my sister… she'd go mental, probably tell father!" Hinata said with a shaking voice, "She can't know Neji has a girlfriend…"

"… Or about those lovely rumours flying around of you Hinata. Imagine what would happen if she told Hiashi." I cut in, and Hinata pulled her hands from her face, her eyes wide and blank as if she'd just realized what I meant.

"Oh…" She mumbled before she suddenly stumbled back, fainting.

I let out a sigh, "Just leave her Tenten, she'll come to later." I said, as I patted the spot on the couch next to me.

Tenten moved to sit next to me, "Why would your cousin go mental?" She asked as she turned to face me.

"Hanabi just likes to know everything. She'd probably have someone search up everything on you and dig up your past, and then probably use it against you if she doesn't like you, try to make your life hell. It wouldn't be the first time she's threatened a girl who had been interested in me, except I've never really took an interest in any of them before." I told her, watching as her face twisted into a confused expression again.

"She'd **what**? Is she crazy?" Tenten whispered.

I made an 'hmm' noise and looked over at Hinata still unconscious on the floor, "Sometimes I think so, but if Hanabi finds out about the rumours going around about Hinata, and told her father, he'd come straight here, drag Hinata out of the school and punish her for shaming the family name… Even though Hanabi usually throws herself at any boy that walks past, Hiashi thinks she is the golden child, who can do no wrong. Hanabi manages to take control over everyone."

Tenten bit the side of her index finger, looking down at the ground in thought, something was worrying her, something was worrying her about Hanabi… did she have something to hide?

**GAARA POV**

I had managed to locate Kankuro, and to my surprise Temari was with him, pacing back and fourth in front of him, she looked angry, shouting away while Kankuro looked to be in a dazed state of imagination… and with that look I was scared to know what about…

Shuddering off the thought, I pushed the door to the old art storage room open, my face still drained of colour from my encounter with Hanabi.

We used to come here often, it was quiet and private- not many people knew about it, it hadn't been used since the first year Temari was here, and she'd already repeated this year once, it was her last year.

Temari gave me a quick glance before she got back to what she was saying before I entered the room.

"… Yeah, so I don't care if you hit on her sister Kankuro, seriously! Throw yourself at her feet for all I care, I just want a reason to beat the living crap out of her, and you getting rejected would be the perfect opportunity." She shouted, smacking a small white fan in the palm of her hand.

Kankuro snapped out of his daze and looked at her with furrowed brows, "Hey! She could be interested! I **am** interesting!" He shouted.

"Hanabi." I mumbled under my breath and watched as Temari's head shot around to stare at me, my head jerked up_… had she heard me? No, impossible… I said it way too quietly. _Temari looked alert, which worried me.

"How do you know about Hanabi?" Temari asked me, narrowing her eyes, questioning me.

_Crap, think fast… ahhh… _"Hinata." I mumbled, before thinking about it. I mentally smacked myself in the head.

"Hinata? When did you see Hinata?... Oh never mind!" Temari shouted, waving her hands as she sat down on the box next to Kankuro.

"So is she has hot as her sister? Like, you know, does she…?" Kankuro moved his hands in front of his chest holding them out from him a little to indicate her _size_.

_No. _I instantly thought as anger washed through me, _how dare Kankuro lay his beady eyes on Hinata._

Temari instantly smacked him on the back side of the head with her fan. "I don't know?" She growled, seemingly calmer than before.

"How about you both come to my dorm for dinner tonight, we'll order some take-out. No buts and Kankuro feel free to bring your book 'how to pick up girls with lame pick up lines for dummies'."

"Is that even a real book?" Kankuro asked, seemingly interested.

She shrugged in response, "I don't know… it could be though." She laughed and turned to look at me. "Oh, and Gaara, feel free to be as rude as you'd like." She snickered.

_This will be a torturous night._

**HINATA POV**

My eyes fluttered as I slowly came to from faintly earlier; as they opened I was met with bright blue cerulean eyes less than an inch from my face.

"ah!" I squeaked and flung my head up, head butting the blue eyed, blonde haired boy as I sat up quickly.

He hit the floor with a soft thud, landing on his butt as he rubbed his hand on his forehead, groaning as he looked over at me.

"W-What we-were you d-doing?" I stuttered my head stinging and my heart racing from the close proximity. "S-So close…" I whispered.

Naruto stayed put on the floor in front of me, pulling his legs crossed. "Neji didn't want to leave you here by himself and him and Tenten had reservations… double date… Tenten is trying to set Bushy brow up with a friend of hers." He laughed, "So he called me." Naruto smiled at me and rubbed the back of his head, "You looked so peaceful."

"Oh." I mumbled, fiddling with my fingers as I looked around the room, I was sitting on the couch in Neji's dorm, and I was suddenly grateful that he'd called Naruto to wait till I woke up, I probably would have freaked out if I woke to find them gone, "H-How long w-was I out?" I asked Naruto, not seeing a clock anywhere around the room.

Naruto shrugged. "Neji left about two hours ago, he said you woke up before but fell back asleep- said you must still be exhausted from your incident with Matsuri or because of stress over Hannah or something" Naruto said as he stood up.

"Hanabi." I corrected him, and sighed. "W-Well I sh-should get home… did… you want t-to come for dinner at m-mine?" I asked him, trying my best not to chew on the insides of my cheeks, "I-It's the least I can d-do… after you st-stayed here."

Naruto's face lit up as his stomach growled, "I'd love to!"

* * *

**More to come next week!**

I've also been thinking about writing a naruhina... but I'm not so sure!


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: **Hey guys! Just as promised, here is the next chapter. (:

you're reviews are very much appreciated :D If I have enough time, I'll start replying to them. (:

also, I'm working on another story, which may be up sometime soon!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

_-thoughts-_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Hanabi's way.**

* * *

**HINATA POV**

Naruto looked at me confused as I hesitated to opening the door.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he looked at me to the door and than back at me.

I quickly shook my head and opened the door, letting Naruto walk in before I did. I took a quick look around, wondering where Hanabi was.

"Who are you looking for?" A soft chiming tone said from behind me, making me jump. I turned around to see Hanabi leaning against the front doorway, snickering as she looked at me before she stood up straight and made a quick move to stand besides me, "Who is **that**?!" Hanabi whispered in my ear, pointing at Naruto's back, "Sis, do you have a **boyfriend**?!... He's actually kind of cute…" she continued to whisper, before she cleared her throat, held her head high and swayed her hips as she made her way over towards Naruto.

"Hana-" I started.

"Hey there… I'm Hanabi, and you are?" She asked Naruto cutely as she moved to stand in front of him, her eyes sparkling with playfulness and her arms folded over her chest to push them higher and reveal more cleavage.

_Too bad if he was my boyfriend, good to know you'd still throw yourself at him._ I rolled my eyes, watching closely as Naruto looked down at Hanabi's body, **clearly **having a hard time trying to find her face.

"Naruto… Uzu… maki…" He said slowly as his eyes finally drifted up to her face.

I stormed off to the kitchen out of sight and kicked the cupboard softly, "Where's Temari when you need her." I grumbled, my sister wasn't someone I could really stand for too long, around father she was the perfect little princess who done what she was told and acted noble, but when she was out of father's sight she was the complete opposite. _At least if she's occupied with Naruto she won't hit on Gaara.. _I suddenly had a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach, _who am I kidding, I can't let her toss Naruto around like a rag doll… _I quickly walked back into the lounge room to spot Hanabi flirting with Naruto, her finger running down the side of his arm talking about his muscles, and Naruto was just standing there with his jaw open lapping up everything she had to say. It was easy to see that Hanabi already lured him into her trap. Everything went Hanabi's way. It was a well known fact.

"So do you think a big, strong man like yourself could help poor little me set up my room? Some of it's just soo heavy." She purred, waiting him to nod before she grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her room.

"I knew you wanted to use him." I grumbled.

Suddenly Hanabi snapped her head out the door and gave me a dangerous glare, "Did you say something sister?" She asked, "Because I promise you now, you'll want to watch what you say." And with that, she closed her door again.

I gulped, sometimes me sister could act just like father.

"I told you, I don't want to come here. Why do I have to come?" I heard a voice so familiar outside the room, almost immediately recognizing it as Gaara's… but why didn't he want to be here? _Oh yeah, because I'm meant to be angry at him._

"**Because** Gaara, you…- just…- because I said so, that's why!" Temari said as she swang the door opened and entered, her eyes meeting with mine in a mere instant, and she smiled.

"Hinata! I hope you don't mind but I brought Kankuro and Gaara for dinner, we were thinking of ordering some take out! Our shout, what do you say?" she asked.

Kankuro walked in behind Gaara and Temari and gave me a conniving smirk, "Hey Hinata." He purred, sending a shiver down my spine but I took note that it ticked Gaara off, the others probably didn't see it but his face twitched as Kankuro said my name in such a lustful manner.

"Hello…" I smiled cutely, biting my lower lip and pointing my fingers together, trying to imitate my sister… I'd watched her make a man jealous many times. _Flirting is harmless, right?_

Temari looked between us and shuddered, suddenly clicking her fingers between our meeting gaze, "Hinata!" She warned, looking from me to Kankuro, "Kankuro don't even!"

I pulled myself out of it and looked around. "W-Well if y-you're paying… you should k-know Naruto is here as well." I said, praising myself for not stuttering so much.

Temari groaned, and looked up at me, "Are you kidding? You're kidding right? Where is he? That boy eats way too much." She rubbed her forehead.

I pointed towards Hanabi's room, "She made him d-do slave la-labour."

"No! Now he'll be even more hungry…" She whined, "Kankuro, you can help pay!" she quickly shouted and pulled out her phone and ran to the kitchen, not even letting us know what she was going to order… and leaving me alone with Kankuro and Gaara.

Gaara was avoiding looking at me, which made me even more angry, "S-So Kankuro…" I tried to spark up a conversation.

"Yes cutie?" He grinned, walking towards me.

I felt my face flush a hot red, "I heard you… m-make puppets…" I said quietly as I avoided stuttering.

"Yeah I do… I can show you them sometime." He winked suggestively.

"Kankuro…" Came a deep growl from Gaara, as he shot him a dangerous glance.

**GAARA POV**

_She's still ignoring me? _I thought to myself, my body tense and my calm exterior crumbling away slowly from the moment he had purred her name and she retaliated with flirting… and now that Temari had walked off, she started to continue it.

"Yeah I do… I can show you them sometime." I watched as he winked at her with a suggestiveness, I knew what that meant, he was planning on showing her **more** than just puppets, "Kankuro…" I growled out loud as I shot him a dangerous glare, watching as he suddenly backed off and headed towards the kitchen after Temari.

I looked at Hinata now, "We need to talk." I said suddenly, and watched as her eyes drooped, but nonetheless she walked towards me.

"What about…" She whispered quietly enough for only me to hear.

I looked past her shoulder quickly before back at her face, moving my hand underneath her chin and pulling her in for a soft kiss, holding it for a few seconds, feeling her melt against me before I moved back, "I'm sorry about before, in the nurse's room… I was out of line and shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

She smiled at me and pulled me in for a hug, "That's okay." She said softly as she nuzzled her face into my neck and shoulder, leaving a light kiss on my neck before she moved back and tugged the neck of my shirt aside, "What is that…" She asked, her fingers tracing a red mark on my neck.

_Oh no… that's from Hanabi…_"Uh… probably just a mosquito bite or something."

"Oh…Okay." She said, her voice hinting her uncertainty as she took a step back.

_I can't tell her about the Hanabi accident, no way, not a chance… let's just hope Hanabi can keep her mouth shut, at least until I can work this out._

Hanabi's door suddenly opened and Naruto stumbled out and cleared his throat, looking flushed of colour, Hanabi walked out behind him, her hand rubbing his back before her eyes met, and locked in contact with mine… a small smirk forming on her face. She was up to something.

* * *

**More of tfatt to come next tuesday (or possibly sunday if I'm not too busy)**

****(:


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: **Okay, so I know it's a day late and I'm sorry, I was stuck in bed all day yesterday. :c

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_-thoughts-_

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Truth's out.**

* * *

**HINATA POV**

Temari was searching around the lounge room for something, "Hey Hinata? Do you mind coming with me, I might need help carrying everything." She said as she pulled out a pair of keys wedged between the couch.  
"Ah, yeah… Okay." I smiled, and began to walk to the door with her when we were joined out the door by Naruto.  
"I'll come too." He said, still looking flushed of colour like he had seen a ghost.  
The walk down the hallway was silent besides the sound of Temari jingling her keys in her hand. Once we had gotten to the ground floor Temari began to lead us to her car, a black Mazda 2002 model.  
Once we were all in Temari started the car and began driving, with me in the passenger seat and Naruto in the back.  
"So, Hinata… Uh your sister… she's a bit full on." Naruto said, clearing his throat as he rubbed the back of his head.  
Temari laughed, but I looked back at him, worry crossing my face, "What'd she do?" I asked.  
"Well I was just going to help her set up her room like she asked and then well, she kind of tried to throw herself on me… and she wouldn't take no as an answer."  
Temari laughed even harder now, "A girl throws herself on you, and you complain?"  
"I feel **violated**! I mean, its Hinata's sister!" suddenly Naruto's eyes widened and he gasped, "And Neji's cousin! Oh no! Neji will kill me if he finds out!" He silently sobbed.  
I giggled softly and shook my head, "its o-okay Naruto… Neji's only really p-protective of me."  
Naruto looked confused, but Temari's the one who spoke up next, "Yeah I mean, Hanabi seems pretty strong willed, I bet she can take care of herself- uh, not that I'm saying you can't Hinata it's just..." She gripped the steering wheel harder as she kept her eyes on the road, looking like she was beating herself up for saying that.  
I shook my head, "No, it's o-okay. I know what you m-mean." I smiled. _I know I'm not good at taking care of myself._  
Temari sighed relieved, and Naruto just sat in the back, "I'm so hungry." He groaned, as his stomach groaned along with him.

**GAARA POV**

I was leaning against the wall near the front door and Hanabi had been eying me from her spot on the other side of the room since Hinata had left, and I returned her gaze with my cold one.  
Suddenly something sparked in her eyes, something dangerous, "Oh I see, you have a thing for my big sis don't you?" She said with a menacing grin.  
Kankuro let out a loud laugh from his position on the couch, "Gaara and Hinata?" He laughed again, "No way, not a chance. Temari would kill him in an instant."  
"I do** not** have a thing for Hinata." I growled, I didn't need her catching onto anything or letting Kankuro know. "And no Kankuro, she'd only kill you. Temari loves her youngest brother." I smirked.  
Hanabi covered her mouth and giggled, "Oh you so **do** have a thing for her!" She said in a sing song voice and smiled.  
"No, I **don't**." I growled, glaring.  
Hanabi pushed me more, "Oh **shut up**, I can see it. You do. Can't you see it Kankuro?" She asked as she moved over to the couch and sat besides him, as close as possible.  
Kankuro thought about it for a few minutes before it hit him, "Holy crap Gaara, you do!"  
I shot a dangerous glare at Hanabi as she began to run her fingers up and down Kankuro's arm, but he hadn't seemed to notice, "And what makes you think that Kankuro?" I said, hoping he had nothing to prove the fact that I did have feelings for Hinata.  
Kankuro grinned, "Well first there's the fact that you get really angry when me and Naruto talk about her or to her, and then you got really freaked the last time we had dinner and you saw she was there, and then when Matsuri came you completely lost you calm exterior, and I guess Matsuri noticed as well because we all know what happened next, she flipped, and you went into a full protective mode over Hinata... and then that time after the fight, you spent like every day visiting Hinata, which was strange."  
_Crap,_ I thought, _He definitely knows, thanks to that bitch_. I looked over at Hanabi, "She's Temari's friend."  
Kankuro shook his head, "Don't give me that crap, Temari did the same thing when she started seeing Shikamaru. It's just hard to believe that you like a girl, like **really** like a girl!" he laughed.  
"It also explains the little freak out this morning." Hanabi purred, making me shudder. _Do not go there_.  
Kankuro looked at her, "What happened this morning?" he asked.  
"**Nothing**, nothing happened." I pushed.  
Hanabi looked at me with her dangerous eyes once more and shrugged, "Oh, just a little case of mistaken identity... I think he realized I wasn't Hinata after a little while."  
The room went silent, and it took Kankuro a few minutes to catch on before his eyes suddenly widened and he gasped, pointing at me before at Hanabi and then back at me, "What? You? Her? No way Gaara!" he shook his head and laughed, "Woah, now this is golden, just wait until Temari fin-"  
"NO!" I shouted, tense as ever, "You cannot tell Temari, or anyone else, not unti-"  
"Until you tell Hinata, ch'yer, whatever." He shrugged, shaking his head with that annoying grin on his face. "I'll get Temari out of here after dinner." He winked.  
Hanabi smiled, "Can I come too?" She purred.  
Kankuro looked at her, "What about Naruto?" He asked.  
_like you really care about that Kankuro_.  
Hanabi rubbed his arm a little more, "He was just helping me move my stuff, so what about him?" She smirked.  
Kankuro let out a chuckle, "Nothing."  
_Great, now I have more things to worry about._

* * *

**more to come soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: **Okay guys so here is chapter 18, sorry if it's a bit lousy, I've been working really hard on another story as of late, but don't plan on posting it for a while.

Also, if it says Matsuri anywhere, it's meant to say Hanabi... I was getting confused with names, haha.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_-thoughts-_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Dolls, Puppets & Other Things Alike.**

* * *

**GAARA POV**

Hinata's sister Hanabi had been whispering something in my brother's ear for the past ten minutes, after the first 3 minutes I decided to leave the room in pure disgust of the look Kankuro was getting.

I had been occupying myself with glaring at a vintage china tea set in the kitchen that I hadn't seen before, not that I spent anytime in **any** kitchen.

"…You know glaring at it won't do a-anything." A soft voice whispered behind me, startling me- I must have been so focused on the flower patterned cups that I didn't hear the front door open.

I turned to face Hinata's soft gentle face, and realized that we were alone so I quickly moved in and stole a kiss before smiling briefly at her and walking out of the kitchen without another word.

Hanabi was occupying my mind now, she'd let Kankuro know and now I wasn't so sure on what would happen next.

"Temari, what did you get?" I asked as I sat myself down at the head of table.

Temari smiled and placed 4 boxes of pizza on the table in front of me, opening them. There were 2 meat lovers, a cheese pizza and a barbeque chicken.

Hanabi and Kankuro moved off of the couch and sat besides each other on one side of the table, Temari and Hinata on the other side, Hinata closest to me and Naruto on the end of the table with already 4 slices on his plate.

Naruto and Kankuro had engaged in conversation as they ate, but Kankuro seemed to have trouble swallowing his food as Hanabi ate with a menacing grin on her face and one hand still under the table. I wasn't the only one to notice, because Temari was staring at her in complete shock and hadn't taken a bite out of her food for the last 4 minutes.

_Maybe I should give it a try. _I smirked, watching as Hinata took small bites every now and then from her pizza, remaining completely silent.

Slowly I placed a hand on Hinata's kneecap and gave a light squeeze.

Hinata's eyes widened and her knee bounced up as she started choking on her food.

"Are you okay Hinata?" Temari asked, snapping out of her disturbed state as she patted Hinata on the back.

Hinata quickly nodded as I tested her, running my hand a little higher, "Yes I'm fine!" She said quickly, her voice higher than usual.

I suppressed a laugh and went to move my hand a little higher, before my wrist was grabbed softly by Hinata; she gave me a quick glance, a warning perhaps as she went back to eating.

**HINATA POV**

I quickly looked at Gaara as I caught his wrist, _what is he doing? Everyone's here, everyone's trying to eat! _ I looked at my sister, who happened to be staring at me.

"Hinata, tell me… there must be a boy in your life." She said, placing her slice back on her plate, "You just seem to, how can I say it?… **Glow**."

_Does she know? _"No, Hanabi." I said simply, not having much of an appetite anymore.

Hanabi laughed, and shook her head, "Don't try lie to me sis, I remember how you acted around that one boy back home… what was his name?" She said, acting like she needed to think about it.

"Hanabi…!" I said nervously, not wanting this to be a trending topic for tonight's dinner conversation, but it was too late, everyone had stopped eating and now looked intrigued.

"Boy? Hinata, you haven't told me about any boys!" Temari said, nudging me.

Hanabi had that look on her face, and I saw her take a look at Gaara before back at me, "Funny actually," She started, sitting up straighter in her chair, "He kind of reminds me of Gaara, same red hair… pale skin, but he was a lot older than us, but little Hina couldn't take her eyes off him!" She giggled.

Gaara's hand squeezed my leg when Hanabi mentioned his red hair and pale skin, and Temari had looked at me confused, and then at her brother, before at my sister, "How much older?" She asked.

Hanabi 'hmmed' and looked at her, "He'd probably be like, 24 now, his name was Sasori."

Kankuro quickly sat up and turned to Hanabi, "Sasori?!" He shouted, "red hair, pale skinned, 24 year old Sasori?!" he placed his hands on Hanabi's shoulders, "He is the best puppet maker out there!"

Hanabi looked confused, and laughed nervously, "Uh, yeah… so?"

"He collects them." Gaara said shortly, filling her in.

Kankuro looked happier than ever, "How do you know him though?"

"H-He does business with f-father." I said, my hands shaking, "N-Not sure what a-about though."

"Unless your dad has a freaky fetish for dolls." Naruto cut in.

Kankuro looked more offended than anyone, "They are NOT dolls!"

"How often does he come, I've always heard Sasori was like a slice of heaven, he's from our home town but he's been gone quite some time… you lucky girls." Temari smiled, nudging me.

Hanabi shrugged, "Like twice a week for as long as I can remember."

Naruto laughed from across the table, "I was so right. Your dad must love the dolls."

"Puppets!" Kankuro yelled.

As Naruto and Kankuro went on yelling about whether they were dolls or puppets, Temari kept staring at me with a smile, making me feel uneasy.

"So, did anything ever happen between you and _Sasori_?" she whispered, but Gaara and Hanabi had also heard.

Hanabi laughed, "Of course not, Hinata would faint before he could even get 10 feet _near_ her."

I could feel myself turning a deep red, and wanted to sink into my chair and disappear, _thanks a lot Hanabi…_

"But enough about Hinata! I'm so full, Kankuro, you should go show me your puppets." She said, looking at him, she winked.

Kankuro shut up his argument with Naruto and grinned, looking at Gaara and then Hanabi, "Sure, but I need Temari to come so she can help me with some class work." He winked at her.

_What the hell is going on… _

Naruto stood up and stretched, "I'm so beat, I should probably go too!" He said, taking the last slice of pizza, he shoved it in his mouth and waved goodbye as he ran out of the room.

Temari nodded, "Yeah whatever, I'll just help Hinata clean up and then we can go." She said as she stood.

"I can help her." Gaara suddenly said.

Temari stared at her youngest brother like he was on drugs, "You… want to help… clean up?" she said in shock.

Gaara shrugged, "No, but I will." He said, "So go help an idiot with his school work."

Temari didn't complain, and met Kankuro and Hanabi at the door, "Whatever Gaara." She said, as she left.

Then it hit me, _Hanabi and Kankuro definitely know._

* * *

**More to come soon**_!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: **Ahh! I was hoping to have this posted earlier but I got myself distracted! But nonetheless, it is still tuesday! So happy reading. (:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

_-thoughts-_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Blue Bunny.**

* * *

**HINATA POV**

I collected the plates off the table in silence as I tried my best to wrap my mind around things, if my assumptions were correct, then Hanabi and Kankuro both knew.

I wasn't so worried about Kankuro knowing, but Hanabi was a completely different story. Our father expected the best out of his daughters, and I knew that father would do more than react irrationally when and if he found out, which I didn't doubt he would.

"Can you grab the glasses?" I asked as I headed to the kitchen with the plates, scrubbing them clean with a soapy sponge as I held them under the running tap water. Gaara placed the empty glasses on the empty sink and moved behind me, his hands lightly brushing my side before being placed gently on my hip. I could feel his breath on my neck as I moved to wash the glasses. "How do they know?" I asked, not changing my posture, but Gaara's hands tensed a little before relaxing.

"Your sister was quite quick to catch on to our _subtle_ actions." Gaara explained, "And then she started to hint out things to Kankuro, it took him a while but he eventually began to piece things together." He removed his hand from my hip and turned me around as I placed the last glass on the rack, "She left me no opportunity to deny her accusations." He stated.

I frowned at Gaara's words, _I know we wanted to keep quiet about this until things settled down, but I didn't think about how him falsely denying it would feel…_

Gaara seemed to notice my frown and attempted a smile, but it was only half lived, "Eventually, I could no longer deny the obvious to them," his brows furrowed, "But I did tell Kankuro not to tell Temari just yet."

I gave him a confused look, _if his brother and my sister already know; what harm could Temari do? She'd certainly keep the others in line at keeping their secrecy. _"Why?" was all I asked.

Gaara's hard expression returned to his face, and something seemed to be bothering him, "Because there is something we must resolve."

I shook my head slowly, "If this is about earlier than I am already over it, Gaara."

He seemed to be tense, "No, it's about what happened afterwards."

Suddenly, worry washed over me, "W-What happened?" I asked, silently cursing myself as my stutter returned, _Hanabi better not have hit on him while I was gone_.

"I came to look for you this morning, and there was a case of mistaken identity once I reached your room," Gaara said, his eyes not leaving my face, "The moment I noticed, I left straight away."

I felt like my heart sunk into my stomach as I realized what he had meant by mistaken identity. _Hanabi, he ran into her earlier today... he'd thought she was me… _"I-It's okay Gaara…" I found myself mumbling, "I was unaware that she was here too, I can't blame you for what happened, and it was an accident." I hadn't even really thought about it, but I guess my subconscious couldn't blame him, and was already a step ahead of me. "I'm just worried about what she'll do." I mumbled quietly.

Gaara had seemed to hear my quiet whisper, "Nothing that'll interest me." He said as he pulled me closer to him. My body crushed against his chest softly as he pulled me into a tight embrace, _maybe he doesn't hug often _I thought, he seemed to be rigid and stiff, _or maybe it's just from today. _

Even with his tense body I could feel myself relaxing against him as I rested my head against his shoulder, today's events catching up with me once more and I could feel my eyelids getting heavy with the strange relaxation that came from Gaara's strange embrace.

Before I could even realize what was happening Gaara had picked me up and was taking me to my room, "How are your injuries?" He asked as he nudged my door open.

"Injured." I mumbled as I slowly fell asleep.

There were quiet footsteps outside of the room that had awakened me, "Hinata?" A female voice called before my bedroom door was opened, "Oh sorry." Temari smiled down at me, "I didn't know if you'd just slipped out or not, but next time you go to bed, remember to **lock** the front door." She grinned as she went to turn around but spun on her heel to face me again, "When'd Gaara leave? Not before he helped you clean up I hope!"

I sat up groggily and rubbed my eyes, "N-No, he helped." I mumbled, trying to think when he might have left, but I was clueless. "But then he left, I guess." I frowned.

Temari made a 'humph' noise and shook her head, "Oh, well I'll see you in the morning then." She said as she left, closing my door behind her.

I frowned as I lay back down and pulled the blankets over myself, "Mm, Gaara." I mumbled sadly as I tried to fall back to sleep.

"Yes?" A voice asked from the other side of the bed.

At first I thought I was imagining things, so I sat up and looked around as I crawled to the other side of my bed, farthest from the door and jumped when a flash of red caught my eye.

Gaara sat up slowly with a smirk, startling me.

I quickly looked at my door and then down at him, "What are you doing here?!" I asked quiet, still stunned that he was in my room, _hiding _from his older sister.

Gaara stood up and sat down on the edge of my bed, "You looked peaceful as you slept." He said as he handed me a blue bunny that must've fallen onto the floor, "You were holding this."

My cheeks began to burn bright red as I took the bunny from him and squeezed it tightly, "Oh." I mumbled, "Are you going to l-leave now?" I asked.

"And have the chance of being caught by Temari? **Not** a chance." He smirked.

I looked at the blue bunny in my hands that I'd been twisting and hesitantly threw it across the other side of the room gently, "Well I guess I don't n-need that then." I mumbled as I moved closer to him as he sat there.

Gaara looked rather confused, and then intrigued as I slowly pushed him down on my bed with my hands on his chest, "Oh?" He snickered quietly as he grinned.

I blushed madly, "N-No!" I said, chewing my lip, realizing that my some what bold actions were having a different effect on him.

"So you don't want to continue from our other night together?" He teased, "The one after our last dinner?"

Gaara was teasing me, and it was working. I was blushing a deep crimson and decided that the only way to shut him up was to do what he usually did to me when I talked too much, I moved forward without hesitation and pressed my lips against his.

* * *

**More to come soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: **Uhh, if you don't like lemony stuff then you won't like this chapter. So, there's your warning.

also it's shorter than usual, but I think it makes up for it.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto.

-thoughts-

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Two Red-Headed Men.**

* * *

**HINATA POV**

Gaara didn't seem to expect me going in for the kiss to shut him up, because it took him a while before he started to respond. I began to pull back, but his hands caught my hips and he smiled against my lips, "You aren't going anywhere." He whispered against my lips as he pulled me in closer to him.

I moved one of my small hands to cup his pale face as the kiss began to deepen.

We stayed like this, kissing deeply for a long time, until suddenly I felt Gaara's hands began to wonder away from my hips. One of his hands slid up my back slowly, whilst the other travelled down and rested on my ass, but didn't progress. My lower lip trembled against his as he done so, but I didn't object to his hands wondering. Another minute passed before Gaara smiled against my lips once more and gently squeezed my ass before he flipped us over so he was on top. He looked down at me with desire and lust in his eyes. I bit my lower lip as I looked back up at him, his red hair, pale skin and sea green eyes contrasted so beautifully in the moonlight room. His hand reached down to caress my jaw and cheek as he leaned in and kissed my neck softly, his lips lingering against my neck, I could feel his hot breath and it sent a thrill down my spine and goose bumps all over my body as he began to trail the kissed down to my collar bone.

"Gaara…" I whispered longingly, his hand sliding under my shirt and resting on my waist.

He didn't look up, but instead nipped my skin softly with his teeth, his hand moving further up.

My breathing became uneven, and a weird feeling was washing over me, one I'd felt before… I _knew_ where this would lead, "G-Gaara… stop." I mumbled.

**GAARA POV**

I rolled us so now I was on top of Hinata, looking down at her messy midnight blue hair and lavender orbs. Her lips were a light red from our kissing, and it drove me wild when she chewed her lower one softly. I was mesmerized by her beauty, and couldn't help but reach out to her face and stroke it softly as I decided to progress. So far, she'd had no objections so going slow would be the best. I licked my lips before placing them softly on her neck, feeling her rising heart beat against my lips; I began to graze my lips down her neck and to her collar bone, slowly edging my fingers under her shirt. Still, no objections I dared to go further, my hand resting there as she moaned my name quietly, I wasn't sure if she wanted me to stop or continue, but there was one way to find out. My fingers snaked up slowly, and I could feel the wire of her bra against my fingertips.

Hinata drew in a short breath, "G-Gaara… stop." She mumbled.

I looked up at her slowly, and caught her gaze, my fingers freezing in place, "Too fast?" I mumbled, rather disappointedly.

Hinata nodded slowly, "I… I feel funny." She mumbled, her hand moving onto mine that was under her shirt, stopping it from tracing circles on her skin.

I couldn't help but smirk, I'd turned her on and she didn't know what it was… she was most definitely very inexperienced. "It's fine."

"A-And T-Temari… sh… she's in the o-other room." She stuttered something she only done when she was nervous lately.

I rolled my eyes; trust her to think of my sister at such an intimate moment, "Hinata, I said its fine." I smiled, moving off of her and lying besides her, "You aren't ready, and I get it."

Hinata frowned and turned to face me, "I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "No, don't apologize."

Hinata jumped out of the bed, and chewed her lip, "I uh, I'll be right back." She said, grabbing what looked like her phone as she ran out of the room.

**HINATA POV**

I had to stop Gaara, I was confused and I'd been caught before... I jumped off the bed and grabbed my phone quickly and left the room, heading to the bathroom I quickly locked the door behind me and scanned through pictures on my phone. Pictures of Sasori.

_Could it be that I'm attracted to him for being so much like Sasori? _

I tried to block out the images of last year, where I had just turned 16 and Sasori was staying at the house. He was 22 at the time, but neither of us could help ourselves, the desire was too strong, but it was stopped as a cousin of mine had caught us in the act... Sasori's lips at my neck, and our hands else where. Neji was the only one to ever know, and he threatened Sasori... Hanabi had caught on that I liked him, with my wishful glances and my fear to get too close again... But she didn't know the truth.

Gaara was my first proper kiss though; Sasori and I hadn't kissed on the lips, just other places…

_I guess now I'm scared, scared that I might be confused about Gaara… scared that Neji will do the same thing when he finds out... Scared that Gaara might reject me if he knew. _

* * *

**More to come soon!**

Young Hinata's not as innocent as she looks!


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note! **So sorry it's late! I just finished my last week of school so it was pretty intense and I didn't have much time to get this posted. :c

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_-thoughts-_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One: Unknown Arrangements.**

* * *

**HINATA POV**

Two months. It had now been precisely two months since me and Gaara had started sneaking around Temari and she was still completely oblivious. Kankuro and Hanabi had kept quiet, thankfully… I don't know what I'd do if Neji had found out.

I still hadn't completely wrapped my head around Hanabi's mentioning of Sasori… I had completely forgotten about him when I met Gaara… Was that enough proof that I don't like Gaara for his similarities? I figured so. I was grateful that the name 'Sasori' hadn't been mentioned since.

"Hinata, where's Temari?" Shikamaru asked as he swung open my door, giving me a heart attack.

I looked at the dark haired male as he leaned against my door, _when did he even get in? _"Sh-Shikamaru… I… I uh, don't know." I mumbled, twiddling my fingers as he stared at me lazily.

There was a long restless sigh as he shook his head, "How troublesome, she was supposed to meet me an hour ago."

I frowned; blowing off Shikamaru didn't seem like something that Temari would do, "I'm sorry; I really don't know where she is." I mumbled, reaching over my bed to grab my phone off the side table.

"She didn't answer my calls, so good luck." Shikamaru mumbled.

I picked up my phone and dialled her number, listening to the ring.

"What's up?" A sad tone came from Temari.

I bit my lip hard, "Where are you?"

There was a chuckle, "Oh sorry, you must have Shikamaru with you. Look, I just found out I had to head home for a few days, and my phone's been out of service for ages now since I'm on the train; you can tell Shikamaru I'm sorry, but I really have to go… My stops coming up."

_Home? Why was Temari on a train home? _"B-But why?"

"Uh, I'll tell you later." Temari said as she hung up.

I looked at Shikamaru, "T-Temari left on a train, she's headed h-home for a few days so I'm guessing something ur-urgent has came up, she said her phone keeps going out of service so she hasn't been able to let you k-know." I mumbled.

Shikamaru let out another sigh, "Oh. Well thanks anyway." He said as he left the room.

_If Temari's away for a few days, maybe I can tell Neji… that way he can go a little crazy without her knowing just yet. I really want to tell her, but I'm worried it'll ruin our friendship._

I got up and headed for the door, before I was on my way to Neji's dorm room, hoping that he'd be there but I stopped when a voice shouted from behind me, "Hinata!"

I turned around to see Tenten waving frantically with a large grin on her face, Neji walking besides her.

Smiling, I turned and made my way over, "I was just on my way to see you." I said without one stutter.

Tenten laughed, but Neji's facial expression didn't change, "What is it that you wanted?" He asked.

I swallowed hard and looked at the floor before back at him, "I just wanted to let you know that Gaara and me we are… um… we're…"

"I know." Neji interrupted.

My eyes widened, "Y-You what?" I asked, completely in a state of shock that he already knew and he wasn't even angry about it… I was used to Neji going ballistic at any man that dared to get too close to me.

He shook his head, "You don't think I'm that stupid do you? I've seen the two of you sneaking around, and stealing glances and kisses every once in a while."

Tenten laughed again, resting a hand on her hip, "Yeah, I think everybody knows… well, not everybody." She smiled.

I was still completely speechless when Neji spoke again, "Uncle knows as well, he's had someone here keep an eye on Hanabi, but that eye was more drawn to your sneaking around. He was quite disappointed until he found out that Gaara is the son of a very feared and powerful leader."

"He… what? Gaara's the son of who?" I asked, never had I heard of this!

Neji raised an eyebrow, "You mean you don't know? The leader of Suna is Gaara's father."

I blinked, "The Kazekage is Gaara's father?" _Oh no, I bet father has had a field day with this information. _

Neji and Tenten both nodded, "Apparently, Gaara is next in line… Kankuro didn't want it. Uncle accepts your relationship but he did warn me to keep a close eye on the both of you, he doesn't want anything degrading to happen to our families name, he's been trying to make a deal with Suna for a **_very_** long time."

My heart thumped in my chest hard, _was Sasori someone he had tried to make a deal with? _I shook my head, _No, father wouldn't be selling me off to men… would he? Did Gaara know anything about this? Or would he find out and think that I was using him? _ So many thoughts intruded my mind at once, and I was having trouble trying to shake them off, "No…" I mumbled, "Why would father think me and Gaara will be forever?" I thought aloud, I knew that most relationships didn't last forever… and we were only 16!

Neji was quiet, and then it dawned on me, _Father **does** plan to sell me off… _"He can't do that!" I shouted.

"But you like Gaara, don't you?" Neji said. He was clueless, I was young, and just finally experimenting with boys, and just because I liked Gaara didn't mean that I wanted to marry him!

"Neji!" Tenten gasped, "You should have told me this! You can't have your cousin marry someone if you don't know if she wants to, that's wrong!"

Neji looked at Tenten, "I don't see what's so wrong about it, it happens in our family quite often and I don't see why you're upset Hinata if you're **dating** Gaara."

"Because now I look like I'm a **user**! How **coincidental** that I come to this school, get **roomed** with Temari and start **dating** one of her brothers, and then comes the 'oh hey, let's throw an** arranged marriage** in there so we can have a stupid connection to Suna, Hinata won't mind at all!' It doesn't look good!" I shouted, anger and confusion boiling up in me. "I feel like someone's tied string around me and used me as a puppet in some sick little game." I frowned.

Tenten nodded understandingly, "Yeah, it doesn't look good from either side really, I mean as soon as Hinata came here Gaara dumped Matsuri in like a day and then was all over Hinata, who's to say that both sides weren't involved?" She shook her head.

My heart sunk at her words, she had a point… Gaara was quite heavy when he met me, I didn't even have room to breathe as his charm over took me.

* * *

**I promise the next chapter will be uploaded next week!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note: **I thought I posted this yesterday, but clearly I didn't, damn tiredness!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_-thoughts- _

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two: Plans In Mind**

* * *

**GAARA POV**

Father had called both Temari and Kankuro to immediately return to the village for something of great importance. Of course that old bastard would leave me out of the picture like he always does.

I'd have to wait for Temari and Kankuro to return to find out. But before that happens, I might as well take advantage of my opportunities. Temari was gone for probably a few days, so I'd be able to spend as much time around Hinata as I want. It's not like I have to be cautious anymore, Hanabi already knew.

I made my way out of my lonely room and headed down towards the elevator, but from around the corner I overheard a conversation and quickly hid myself behind the corner.

It was Hinata and Neji conversing about something, so I closed my eyes to drown out everything around me and focus only on my hearing senses.

"Uncle knows as well, He's had someone here keep an eye on Hanabi, but that eye was more drawn to your sneaking around. He was quite disappointed until he found out that Gaara is the son of a very feared and powerful leader." Neji's voice echoed in my head. _So Hinata's father knows? But yet doesn't care? _

"He… what? Gaara's the son of whom?" _Hinata, she doesn't know?_

There was a short silence, before Neji spoke again, "You mean you don't know? The leader of Suna is Gaara's father."

"The kazekage is Gaara's father?" Hinata said with a shaky voice.

"Apparently, Gaara is next in line… Kankuro didn't want it. Uncle accepts your relationship but he did warn me to keep a close eye on the both of you, he doesn't want anything degrading to happen to our families name, he's been trying to make a deal with Suna for a **very** long time." _Degrading?! I would **never** degrade her! And what sort of deal?!_

"No… Why would father think me and Gaara will be forever?" Hinata whispered again, and there was another short moment of silence before she suddenly shouted, "He can't do that!" _She sounds panicked, what's he going to do? _

"But you like Gaara, don't you?" Neji said, and it suddenly hit me, straight across the face like a closed fist and I suddenly zoned out, _a **marriage**? He wants to make a deal with my father to make us get married? I can't allow this, father **will** degrade her and treat her just like he treats me… she doesn't deserve such life stuck under his law and hatred. _

When I shook the thought out of my head, I heard another girl's voice… Tenten's, I think. "Yeah, it doesn't look good from either side really, I mean as soon as Hinata came here Gaara dumped Matsuri in like a day and then was all over Hinata, who's to say that both sides weren't involved?"

_What?! That **stupid** girl! Don't fill her head with such nonsense! I wouldn't play her just to carry out a stupid deal with a man I despise. I'll **never** let Hinata get stuck with my father. _

**THUD! **The loud noise knocked me back to reality and I quickly peeked my head over the corner, Hinata was on the floor, _must have fainted._

I turned on my heel and quickly zigzagged past people back towards my room with a plan in mind. _I'll spoil this arrangement Hinata's father wishes to make; I'll face father, and make sure he doesn't agree. If I show him how pleased the arrangement makes me, he'll definitely refuse… He wants me to live a life full of hate and isolation, and I can't let her join me in such fate. _

I grabbed my wallet and headed back out, determined to reach the train station and get home as soon as possible.

**HINATA POV**

"Oh Hinata, I'm so sorry." Tenten mumbled as she sat besides me on the couch, handing me a glass of water which I downed quickly. "If I knew what Neji knew, I wouldn't have let him do something so silly." She continued, sighing.

I nodded, "Thanks for bringing me back here." I whispered, placing the glass on the table, "I don't think I can be around Neji for even another minute." I pulled the end of my jacket in a nervous fit to stop my hands from feeling so shaky. "I just need to get this off my mind."

Tenten nodded, "I understand, how about I call some of the girls later, we can have a girls night in, hmm?" she smiled, rubbing my back to comfort me.

I smiled weakly, _Neji is lucky to have someone like Tenten… but I guess I can't complain about Gaara either… am I wrong to over react? Would it be so bad to end up with him?_ "That sounds nice, thank you Tenten."

"No worries, you don't have to thank me at all Hinata." Tenten said, standing up and picking her phone up, quickly tapping a message through to the other girls. "I don't think they have anything on, so we'll get all dolled up tonight."

"Dolled up? For what?" I asked, confused.

Tenten giggled, "We'll give you a make over, its fun and a real confidence booster… plus a good way to keep other things off your mind."

"Thank you again Tenten." I smiled, looking down to the floor before playing with the ends of my hair, "I've never had a make over before." I was indeed nervous for the outcome.

Tenten grabbed a pillow off the couch and threw it at me playfully, "What'd I say about thanking me Hinata?" she laughed, "and I promise, you'll love it."

* * *

**More to come soon, but it'll be late.. sorry in advance!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note: **Annnnnnnnnnd I'm back.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_-thoughts-_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three: Inner and Outer Beauty. **

* * *

**HINATA POV**

I sat in the chair horrified as Sakura and Ino held up some clothes for me to choose from, Ino was holding up a short purple dress with a v neck and Sakura was holding up a light rose colored dress that looked like it would cling to every part of my body.

"She won't wear any of that!" Tenten said, heading over to her wardrobe and shuffling through before pulling out a cute off white day dress with lace around the bottom and around the bust. "My mother buys me all these girly things, but I never really wear them." She smiled, passing it to me, "But this should look nice on you."

I looked over it, it wasn't tight, and it wouldn't show much cleavage either, I smiled and nodded, "Thank you." I said, taking it to the bathroom and changing into it quickly. It fit like a charm, and it wasn't too short either, resting just above my kneecaps. I twirled, before heading out to show them. The three of them starred at me with awe, and I felt my face turn bright red.

"It looks so much better on you then it ever did me." Tenten smiled, "So why don't you keep it."

"I-I can't do that!" I gasped.

Tenten shook her head with a smile, "Yes you can, I never wear it, just accept it Hinata."

"Plus you look absolute gorgeous!" Ino shouted.

Sakura nodded in agreement, "Yeah, why would you hide yourself, you're a stunner!"

"Let's do her hair!" Tenten said, pushing me down into a seat as she pulled at my hair gently, grabbing a comb, rollers and bobby pins.

"I'll do her make-up!" Ino giggled, pulling out a large case of cosmetics from her bag.

"I'll do her nails then." Sakura added.

Once they had all finished I looked in the mirror, my hair was down in gentle curls, my nails painted a dark blue to match my hair and my make-up was natural looking and absolutely divine. I could barely recognize myself; they brought out so much beauty in me.

"Now the outside matches the inside." Tenten smiled, Ino screeching with happiness and Sakura nodding in agreement.

"Thank you, thank you all." I smiled happily.

Tenten laughed, "No thank you is necessary Hinata, and we **love** doing this!"

Just as I was about to speak there was a knock at the door.

Tenten raised an eyebrow and headed over to the door, "Neji? What are you doing here? This is a **girl's **night."

"Yeah don't think that just because you have longer hair than us that you can pass as a girl." Ino giggled.

Neji looked suddenly irritated, "I'm here to get Hinata. Uncle has requested that we head for Suna immediately."

Sakura headed over to the door, "Right now? But we only just started our night!"

Neji waved her off, "We need to go now."

I frowned and headed to the door, "Yes, brother." I mumbled. Neji had finally got to look at me, and he almost stumbled back.

"H-Hinata! What are you- What did you girls do?!" He shouted.

Tenten laughed, "We made her look beautiful."

Neji had no comment as he grabbed my hand and ushered me out of the school and towards his car.

"They didn't force you into this did they?" He asked once we were seated and on our way to the train station.

"No, of course not." I sighed, staring down at my hands.

Neji sighed, "Well you look gorgeous, I just wasn't expecting it."

I smiled, "Thank you, Neji."

**GAARA POV **

I had just gotten off the train, and was now trying to call a cab over. Most ignored me, but one did pull over after a while. "Where to?" He asked uninterested.

"The Kazekage's." I grumbled.

The man looked in his rear view mirror and gasped, "Jesus, you're the other son, eh?"

I nodded, trying not to make conversation.

"Rightio then." He said as he began to drive, after a twenty minute ride he finally pulled up.

I tossed him some money, not exactly how much but he seemed grateful. I made my way up to my 'home' and entered, searching the halls for my father before I came across Temari.

"You're here already?" She said, sounding shocked.

I looked at her confused, "Already? What do you mean? And where is father?!" I shouted.

"Yeah, we only just called the school to inform you like, 10 minutes ago… he's in his office with Hiashi Hyuga."

I didn't reply to her as I made my way around the corner and towards the office. I knocked, knowing that if I didn't I'd be scolded for such rudeness.

"Enter" came my father's voice, sounding more pleased than usual. I walked in, and looked at the man across from my father, _Hiashi Hyuga._

"Ah, Gaara." My father grumbled, "You're here earlier than expected. I'd like you to meet Hiashi Hyuga," he gestured his hand towards the man and I nodded as if to acknowledge him, "He's traveled here to offer his daughters hand in marriage to you."

I looked at my father and then at Hiashi, "Which daughter?" I asked, hoping not to be fooled.

"Hinata, I hear she's sparked your interests, and I have no need of her. She's a small, docile child, her sister Hanabi is the one who'll take over my legacy. So I'd like to set Hinata up with a good life before the time comes."

"Hinata has indeed." I said, smiling genuinely, "But I'm not sure I can accept your offer, as it's not your decision to make. I will wait to find out Hinata's opinion on the matter."

My father smirked, "Not a problem, she's on her way here now."

I looked over to him, and noticed the dangerous gleam in his eyes, he was up to something, I just wish I knew what.

* * *

**More to come soon. **

****If there's a mistake, it's because I half re-read it, just wanted to post it asap.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: **It's coming so close to the end of this, so I'll do my best to make it super good.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_-thoughts- _

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four: Standing Up For What You Believe.**

* * *

**HINATA POV**

Neji opened up the door for me as we stopped in front of that large building, "Come on Hinata, wake up, uncle will be waiting."

I swung my legs out of the car as I stepped out, "It's really late Neji, I'm sure things can wait until the morning." I said groggily as I stretched.

"I'm sure if he wanted you here immediately that he'd still be awake." Neji said, taking hold of my arm gently, pulling me along towards the front door before he let go.

Just as I was about to press the doorbell, the door opened to reveal dark auburn hair and wore a stern look, in my tired state I mistook him for Gaara, only realizing after I hugged the man that he had dark eyes and definitely wasn't Gaara. He stared down at me with a confused look.

I quickly stepped back as Neji cleared his throat, "I-I'm sorry! I thought you…" I looked down at the ground feeling like an idiot.

"Hmph." He turned, walking down the long hallway, "Follow me, I'll show you to your rooms. You can put your stuff down and then I'll escort you to my office."

"I'm sorry, but with the short notice we had no time to grab anything." Neji spoke, and the man turned around.

"Well then, I'd like to speak with Hinata alone."

Neji raised an eyebrow, "_Alone_?"

The man nodded, "Yes, Hiashi is just down the end of the hall, to the right. You should see the light on. I have things to discuss with Hinata."

Neji gave me a cautious look, then nodded at the man and headed off down the hall.

"You're Gaara's father?" I asked as we headed into the dark, making me curious why there were no lights on.

"I am. Call me the Kazekage if you wish." He answered shortly, slowing his pace to walk besides me, "I've heard from your father that you and Gaara have been dating." He stopped in front of a door, and opened it, flicking on a light and stepping aside.

I moved past him and nodded in thanks, sitting down on a seat that was in front of a large wooden table. "Y-Yes I am." I replied fiddling my fingers with a small smile on my face, I could already feel it beginning to turn red, making me wish I was back in the dark. "It's an honour to meet you." I lied smoothly, offering him a kind hearted smile, _Gaara has said nothing but bad things about this man, but it's better if I act kind, father will be disappointed if I don't._

The Kazekage scoffed as he sat across from me, "You don't have to lie to me dear, I'm sure Gaara has called me every name under the sun."

I looked around the small room before back at him, "I'm sorry, he hasn't said many pleasant things but I'm capable of making my own decisions on people. What you've done to him was in the past, hopefully."

He grinned at me, "You are keen on him, aren't you?" he shook his head, "I don't know what you see in that boy, he's a** monster**. He'll **ruin** you."

I clenched my fists in my lap, and glared at the man, before I could even think my mouth began to move on its own accord, "You shouldn't be so quick to judge him; if you paid **any** attention you'd realize you have an incredibly talented son. I've heard the stories about Gaara, how he was cold and heartless, but he **isn't** anymore. He's turned out to be an intelligent, loving and kind person… He grew up that way, **without** your help and he doesn't hold **any** grudges, _even_ towards** you**, he tossed them away and became a better man. He **deserves** to be recognized by you, not as a monster or a waste, but as **your son**. As a parent it's your job to have faith in your son, to trust in him and love him unconditionally." I stood up abruptly and slammed my hands on the table, "And he **won't** ruin me! He'll protect me no matter what the cost, something **you** should do! As Kazekage you take the oath to **protect** the people of **your** village! **Gaara** is a part of your village, your family,** he's blood**! And you've forsaken yourself." I growled, my hands shaking.

The Kazekage stared at me with disbelief, leaned back in his chair with wide eyes and his mouth open. I took this moment to connect myself. _I've never been so bold, how could I snap at the Kazekage? How could I be so stupid… No, no he deserved it! _I stood in my place, and even if I wished to move, my body was frozen. "You **cannot** blame him for your wife's death."

**KAZEKAGE POV **

I stared at the young girl with pure disbelief as she raised her voice at me and slammed her hands on the table, which would definitely attract attention to others in the building. _Is this the same girl as before? The shy, timid girl? Her father called her docile, but she was prevailing. _Her words were powerful cut into me like a dull, blunt knife, digging in slowly but doing a lot of damage. She held nothing back, and once she was done quilt washed through me… _She's right, I have forsaken myself… I've blamed him for the death of his mother who loved him dearly. Gaara has surpassed me, more so than I ever could have imagined. Karura, forgive me. _

"You're right. I have." I stated quietly, I looked up at her and expected to see disbelief in her eyes, but she still held a great power within those large white eyes, and she didn't seem to be backing down. "I was so stricken with grief after Karura died, that I took it out on my boy all these years, he didn't deserve that. He never deserved it. Even on her death bed she swore she'd always protect him, I failed her. I never protected him when I should have… You remind me of her a lot." I smiled at the thought of my late wife, before frowning and moving my eyes towards the door… Gaara was standing behind the wall; I could see a few strands of his bright red hair. _How long has he been there?_

I looked back at Hinata, so young and so willing to put everything on the line to stand up for Gaara. "I hope it's not too much of me to ask…"

"Ask what?" she said in a calm voice, but still remained standing.

I swallowed my pride, "To ask for your help, to understand **my son**."

* * *

**So how was that? ;)**

**More to come soon**

I took advantage of the bold font.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **I hope everyone had a lovely Christmas (Or whatever it is you celebrate!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

_thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five: First Times.**

* * *

**GAARA POV **

I couldn't believe my ears; Hinata had stood up to my father, and actually gotten through to him.

"Now, if you don't mind Kazekage, I think I'll head to bed." I heard Hinata speak.

My father stood up from his seat, "Well, I guess Gaara can lead you to your room. We'll continue this in the morning."

I moved from behind the door frame, of course he would know I was there.

Hinata turned around and smiled at me, "Gaara." She said, almost as if it were a relief to see me. She walked over to me, and took hold of my arm.

"I want to take a detour." I said, as we headed out of the room. "There is something I'd like to show you, Hinata." I smiled at her, heading towards the other side of the house.

"Where are we going?" She asked, looking around in the dark.

"I'll show you when we get there."

Hinata and I both remained quite as I reached a small set of stairs, she looked around as she tried to adjust her eyes to the dark, but I gave her no time at all to do so as I pulled her towards up the stairs and to another door and opened it.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously, "Where are we going?"

I just smirked and took a step through the door, pulling her with me out into the night breeze, the moonlit hitting grains of sand that flew with the breeze in the night sky look like shimmering gold.

Hinata made her way to the edge of the roof, and leaned on the railing, "It's so beautiful." She spoke with awe, her eyes looking up towards the moon.

"I told you it was, didn't I?" Gaara grinned as he made is way up to her, snaking an arm comfortably around her waste.

Hinata nodded and turned to face me with a beautiful smile spread on her face, "You did." She whispered as she gave me a light peck on the lips, "Thank you for bringing me up here."

"Thank you for standing up to my father." I tightened my grip on her as I pulled her closer, making her body turn to face me now as I held her in my arms, "nobody has ever done that, let alone change his opinion on something, he's a very stubborn man."

Hinata blushed and nodded, "I know what it's like Gaara, and you didn't deserve that. There's nothing wrong with you." Her hand reached up to gently caress my face "I love you." She whispered as she gazed into my eyes.

My chest thumped loudly within my chest as a warm feeling rushed over me. We'd been together for a while but this was the first she spoke those words, and I didn't even have to think about it before I replied "I love you too."

We moved closer together and our lips finally met once more, her hands cupping my neck as I pulled her even closer to me, her chest now pressed against mine.

Hinata was the one to deepen the kiss, her tongue running along my lower lip begging for entrance that I granted her. Our tongues sensually massaged each other, as I moved my hands onto her hips to pull them into mine. Her teeth caught hold of my lower lip as I did this, and she pulled it softly before releasing it, "Someone could see us." She whispered.

I shook my head, "Nobody ever comes up here." I reassured her, but she still looks a little uneasy. I could see the want in her eyes, the lust for only me.

I released her and headed to the door, locking it with a single flick as she slowly approached me, her hands taking hold of my wrist she pulled me around to face her before she leaned up and kissed me, hard. I almost stumbled back at her bold act, my hands finding their place on her hips again before hoisting her up around my waist and pushing her back against the wall.

She wound her legs around me tightly.

**NORMAL POV**

"Gaara…" Hinata moaned against his lips as he grinded himself into her, her hands gripping onto the hair on the nape of his neck as his lips moved to her neck.

Gaara trailed kisses from her jawbone to her collar bone before back up, nipping the skin of her neck gently with his teeth as she let out a soft moan that was music to his ears.

Her legs tightened their grip around his waist as he grinded against her once more, sending a shiver down her spine as she leaned her head back against the metal door.

Gaara let out a groan as her nails dug into his skin. He leaned his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes, meeting her intensive lustful eyes with his own as they both breathed heavily.

"I want you…" She whispered quietly, but Gaara had indeed heard it, and it drove him crazy, but as he went to lean in for another hungry kiss she stopped him.  
"But not up here." She said almost breathlessly as she unwound her legs from his waist.

Gaara simply nodded, and took hold of her hand, unlocking the door and rushing with her to try get to his room as quickly as possible without being interrupted on the way. Gaara had wanted this for a long time, but he knew Hinata wasn't ready until now. She had asked him, and he'd be damned if he let anyone ruin it.

But the heaven have cursed him, for just when they were metres from his bedroom door as voice came from besides me.  
"Hinata, Gaara, what are you doing?"

**Neji.**

* * *

**more to come. **


End file.
